A toda acción hay una reacción
by Rukineko1
Summary: Secuela de "A veces los cambios no son buenos". Los Pokedex Holders han sido invitados a una fiesta en Sinnoh. Sin embargo, Red y Gold tienen planeado hacer un pequeño cambio en ellos y en sus pequeños kohai, pero todo sale mal por culpa de Gold. Insinuaciones: Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, entre otras más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores aquí les traigo la secuela de "A veces los cambios no son buenos". Para quienes no sepan nada, les pido que le den una leída a la otra historia. Y los que estuvieron leyendo la historia y comentando en ella, les presento "A toda acción hay una reacción".**

**Que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

_**Después de la última reunión de todos los pokedex holders se había comentado algo sobre una fiesta, donde los de Sinnoh habían invitado a sus sempais. Desde ese entonces han pasado varios meses, y como los sempais habían aceptado alegremente.**_

* * *

_El inicio de la aventura_

**_Meses después de la reunion _**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban a las afueras de una enorme mansión, estos no eran simples jóvenes, eran los pokedex holders.

**¡Sean bienvenido a Sinnoh!-** dice la holder Platinum Berlitz, dueña de dicha mansión y de otras propiedades, a sus invitados, sus sempais y mejores amigos. – **estoy tan contenta de que hayan aceptado la invitación.**

**No, gracias a ustedes por invitarnos. Realmente no se hubieran molestado por habernos invitarnos.**\- dice Yellow de manera cortes.

**Pero de que estas hablando, Yellow. Es obvio que sin nosotros la fiesta no tendría sentido.-** dice Blue con superioridad. Ganándose un "chica molesta" de parte de Green.- **¿o acaso necesitabas un grupo de idiotas para entretenimiento?**

**¡OYE!-** dicen Red y Gold, conociéndola ya sabían que se refería a ellos. Gold iba a criticarla pero antes de que lo hiciera Silver lo golpea, y ambos empiezan a discutir.

**Pero Platinum, ¿Dónde se va a realizar la fiesta?-** dice Cris intentando llamarla atención de los idiotas que discutían pero no lo logro.

**Bueno, Crystal sempai. La fiesta será en ciudad corazón mañana en la noche.**

**Pero porque estamos aquí afuera.**\- dice Emerald, y todos le dan la razón.

**Es que nos gustaría mostrarles Sinnoh, bueno algunas partes de Sinnoh.-**dice Pearl. Todos sonrieron ante la gran idea de los holders más jóvenes.- **¿Qué opinan ustedes, sempais?**

**¡Me parece una gran idea! ¡Podemos explorar los bosques de aquí!-** Sapphire dice muy alegre al imaginarse combatiendo con pokemons fuertes.

**Pero que incivilizada eres.-** Sapphire mira con odio a Ruby.- **es obvio que iremos a ver la ciudades, aquí hay una gran variedad de artículos para concurso. Además, me gustaría probar un concurso, he oído que son muy diferentes a los de Hoenn.**

**¡Hey, por lo menos yo si tengo buena memoria!- **le grita enojada.

**Mmm… ya vas a empezar con eso.-** y así otra pelea inicia. Emerald solo sacaba la lengua diciendo "qué asco", los demás se limitaban a observarlos.

**Entonces, les gusta la idea, sempais.**\- Dice Diamond mientras terminaba sus dangos**.- qué tal si nos dividimos en grupos.**

**Qué tal si hablamos dentro en la mansión para decidirnos como nos vamos a dividir.-** Platinum les enseña el recorrido hacia su mansión.

Mansión de Platinum

Todos se encontraban en la elegante y amplia sala de la familia Berlitz. A pesar de haber elegantes sillones, nadie estaba sentado. La razón es solo se decidiría como se agruparía y donde se verían los grupos de manera rápida.

**Bueno ya que-** Silver es interrumpido.

**¿Qué es eso?**\- dice Gold mientras toma unas pelotas negras de la mesa de la sala**.- Huelen raro…**

**Por favor, sempai. Tenga cuidado. Si se golpean se esparcirá un humo. Es de lo que hable, Crystal sempai. **– dice Platinum, aunque Gold la ignoro y se dirigió con Red a platicar.

**Oh, ya veo. Creo que a Sapphire nos ayudaría a probarlas.**

**¿Ehh? ¿Por qué dice eso, Crystal sempai?**\- dice Sapphire confundida al ser nombrada.

Casi todos pusieron atención hacia Cris.- **Consiste en unas pelotas que al aplicarle fuerza, esparce un humo. Este humo provoca confusión a los pokemons, lo que hace también es provocar un ambiente de oscuridad por determinado tiempo.**

**Eso es muy útil.-** dice Green fijando la mirada a las otras pelotas que quedaban en la mesa.- **me parece una gran idea probarlas.**

**¡Sii!**\- grita Sapphire.- **solo falta que nos dividamos y cada equipo lo pruebe por separado. ¿Y cómo nos vamos a dividir?**

**¡LISTO, RED SEMPAI!**\- un grito provoco que todos dejaran el tema. Era Gold que se encontraba al extremo de la habitación y Red al otro lado, teniendo ambos una de las pelotas.

**¡¿Sempais, que planean hacer?!-** Pearl al igual que todos estaban confundidos y algo desconcertados.

**¡¿PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ PLANEAS HACER?!-** Gritan al mismo tiempo Crystal y Green.

**¡BOMBA NINJA!-** al mismo tiempo Gold y Red tiran las pelotas al suelo, y a su vez, explotan librando un humo negro que inunda la habitación, incapaz de verse en ella.

**¡¿Todos están bien?!**\- grita Emerald. Todos empezaron a toser por el fuerte aroma que desprendía el humo.

**¡Pero que-¡ ¡AHHHHHH!-** el grito fue de Ruby mientras se escuchaban como si era forzado.

**Ruby, ¿Dónde estás?-** Sapphire empieza a grita preocupada y buscar, tirando algunas cosas.

**¡Tengo miedo!**

**Tranquila, Yellow. Todo va estar bien, terminado todo esto-**

**¡LOS GOLPEAREMOS!**\- la voz de Cris interrumpe a Blue, además suena sumamente enojada.

**Creo que hay un interruptor para encender el ventilador cerca de aquí. Pearl, Diamond, pueden prenderlo.**

**Está bien, señorita.-** la voz que resonó fue la de Pearl.- **¿Diamond? ¿Dónde estás?**

**Aquí yo- AAHH. ¡AYUDEMEN! ¡ALGO ME ES-!-** así como Ruby, Diamond fue forcejeado.

**¡¿DIAMOND?!-** los holders de Sinnoh gritaron preocupados. Se empezó a escuchar solo los pasos de los holders y como cosas caían al suelo, resultado de caminar en la oscuridad, el silencio inundo también la habitación.

**Creo que aquí está el interruptor. Voy a prend-**

**AAAHHHHH.-** la voz de Silver fue callada por un grito y un abofeteó que se oyó por toda la habitación. Se oía como alguien cayo, que lo más seguro que fue Silver.

**Aquí esta.-** fue gracias a Emerald que los ventiladores se encendieran haciendo que la habitación se despejara. Se pudo ver una Crystal que se abrazaba así misma con un notable sonrojo, un Silver tirado en el suelo con la mejilla roja que era ocultada por la mano del dueño, una Yellow con cierto terror en su rostro sujetada de Blue; Sapphire, Pearl y Platinum buscando a sus amigos, y el resto confundido, sin olvidar el desastre que se había formado por el alboroto.

**¡¿Dónde están Ruby y Diamond?!** – dice Emerald. Y le da una mirada a toda la habitación.- **¿Y los causantes del alboroto?**

Todos empezaron a revisar la habitación sin encontrar ninguna pista, hasta que Yellow se dio cuenta de algo.

**Miren chicos.-** Yellow apuntaba hacia la ventana. Todos se acercaron para apreciar mejor la vista.- **¿No son Red-san y Gold-san**?

Como Yellow había dicho en el cielo lo único que se podía ver es como Red volaba en su aerodactyl y Gold en su togekiss, que se llevaban a Ruby y Diamond respetivamente.

Los amigos de los raptados miraban con preocupación, mientras que los de los secuestradores simplemente temían por lo que sería capaz de hacerles a los secuestrados.

**Miren una nota.-** Sapphire se agacha y la toma. Su mirada era tan seria al ver la nota, haciendo que todos se quedaran serios y algo preocupados. Deja de ver la nota y ve a los demás.- **¿Alguien sabe leer?**-Todos caen de manera cómica.

**Dame acá.-** Emerald le quita la nota enojado.- **Dice:**

_Gold y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos. Por lo que nos tuvimos que ir antes de lo planeado. Nos llevamos a Ruby y Diamond por varias razones que no les podemos decir. Teníamos que hacer un secuestro porque sabíamos que ellos no aceptarían de manera voluntaria._

_Nos vemos en la fiesta (sabemos que es elegante no se preocupen)._

_ATTE_

_ Red Fire y Gold Hibiki _

**¡Tenían que ser ellos!-** Green mira con enojo hacia la ventana. Suspira y voltea su mirada más tranquila hacia los de Sinnoh**.- Bueno como sea….no nos han dicho de que se trata la fiesta.**

**Ahh, la fiesta es en celebración de haber salvado a Sinnoh.**\- dice Platinum que lucía preocupada por su amigo. Una mano posa en su cabeza, era Crystal.

**No te preocupes, recuerda solo harán tonterías y no les pasara nada malo que afecte su salud…-** Crystal se queda pensativa y recuerda los sucesos ocurridos**.- Bueno, tienes razón será mejor que te empieces a preocupar…**

Todos miraban la ventana en busca de tranquilidad, pero les fue inútil. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a mañana en la fiesta. Pero… ¿Por qué esa decisión tan apresurada de ellos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola he vuelto, y espero que esta historia tenga el mismo toque que la otra. Realmente intentare darle un sentido cómico. Siento que este capítulo no fue muy divertido pero no se preocupen iré mejorando, así como la otra.**

**Como Red y Gold no tienen apellidos tuve que inventarlos, y sobre su vestimenta consiste en su ultimo conjunto excepto en Cris y trio de Sinnoh que traen la primera.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Conclusiones**

**¿Qué fue lo que le toco Silver a Crystal?**

**Silver es todo un loquillo XD**

**¿Qué es eso que querían hacer Red y Gold?**

**¿Por qué no se pueden saber las razones del secuestro?**

**¿Por qué se llevaron a Ruby y a Dia?**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. ¿Pociones?

**Hola a todos, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que por lo menos les saque una sonrisa, porque estoy tan feliz por el chocolate que me regalaron :D**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

¿Pociones?

En Ciudad Corazón

En el centro de la hermosa ciudad donde millones de personas caminaban alegremente apreciando las hermosas calles, puesto y dulces pokemons que caminaban entre la multitud. Pero en todo ese hermoso y tranquilo paisaje algo no estaba normal.

En una de las fuentes se encontraba un cuarteto de jóvenes haciendo un enorme escándalo. Dos parados enfrente de los otros dos que estaban sentados en la fuentes, sin mencionar que uno se encontraba en amarrado en finos lazos de tela.

… **y por eso los trajimos aquí**.- termina de decir Gold.

**¡Haber si entendí! Nos trajeron a Dia y a mí para cumplir su estúpidos problemas amorosos y ayudarlos con su ropa de mañana, ¿verdad?-** dice Ruby algo enojado. Red y Gold, que estaban parados, asienten felizmente.- **Entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY ATADO?!-**El grito de Ruby asusto a Dia que hizo que se levantara de la fuente rápidamente y se pusiera detrás de Red.

**¡Hey! Bájale, chico cursi.**\- era un hecho que Ruby estaba perdiendo la cordura.

**No crees que deberíamos desatarlo, Gold. Es obvio que alguien se podría en ese modo a menos que fuera masoquista.**\- dice Red con preocupación.- **Además, nos están viendo en muy mal modo las personas que pasan.**

**Sempais, creo que no había necesidad de hacer todo ese escándalo. Hubiéramos aceptado si nos hubieran preguntado.**\- dice Dia recordando el secuestro.- **¿y no creen que los demás están preocupados?**

**Bueno… tienes razón. Pero es que siempre quise saber que se siente secuestrar a alguien.**\- dice Gold con sonrisa de malicia.- **también como un ajuste de cuentas.**

**¿Un ajuste de cuentas?**\- dicen confundidos Dia y Ruby.

**Él se refiere a la paliza que nos dieron hace meses.**-Red suspira con pesadez al recordarlo**.- y sí que dolieron. ¿Así de fuerte te da las palizas tu papá, Ruby?**

**Así de fuerte y cuando se enoja más, te puede romper un hueso. Pero…Una vez voy a preguntar, ¿Por qué estoy atado?**\- era obvia la irritabilidad de Ruby. Dia y Red retrocedieron un paso porque la cara de Ruby técnicamente daba miedo.

**Teníamos que controlar tus impulsos femeninos de alguna manera.**\- dice Gold provocando confusión en el grupo.

**¿I-impulso femeninos?**\- Ruby lo mira confuso. Y un suspiro frustrado se oyó de parte de Ruby.- **Sabe que soy hombre, ¿Verdad?… ¡Entonces, porque femeninos!**

**Bueno para que me entiendas tus GRACC.-** Ahora si todos están más que confundidos.- **o sea tus "Gusto Raros A Cosas Cursi".**

**Como sea… ¿En dónde estamos?-** ve a su alrededor.- **hay muchas cosas modernas, y el lugar se siente acogedor.**

**Estamos en Ciudad Corazón, aquí es dond-**.-Diamond fue interrumpido por pequeño grito.

**¡Aahh! ¡¿Aquí es donde se realizan concurso de alta categoría profesional?!**\- Ruby le pregunta emocionado a Dia, que asiente de manera tranquila pues su sempai ya no estaba enojado. Los ojos de Ruby brillaban de la alegría, literalmente,**.-¡Aquí deben de vender accesorios lindo y elegantes para mis pokemons! ¡Me dijeron que aquí hacen los concursos de diferente manera a los de Hoenn! ¡Debo ir a-**

**¡PLAF!-** una cachetada trajo consigo un silencio. Gold había cacheteado a Ruby, dejándolo estupefacto. Dia miraba con preocupación a sus sempais y Red hace un Facepalm.

Gold toma por los hombros a Ruby y lo empieza a sacudir.- **¡Controla tus impulso femeninos!** -Las personas que pasaban miraban con preocupación a Ruby mientras que a Gold con odio.

**¡Gold! Te has pasado.-** Y al no ver reacción de parte de Ruby, Red empieza a temer. Estira su brazo para alejar un poco a Dia.- **Sera mejor que te alejes un poco…**

**¿Por qué? Bueno tenemos que ir por- .-** Gold es callado por una patada de Ruby en su estómago.

**¡Gold! / ¡Gold sempai!-** gritan con preocupación. Y apresurados se acercan a Gold, que se encontraba de rodillas por el golpe que lo sofoco. Gold levanta el brazo mientras apunta y empieza susurra cosas pero no son oíbles.

**¡¿Qué pasa, Gold?! ¿Te dolió mucho?-** Dice Red con preocupación mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espada.

**¡¿A qué le está apuntando?! ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Quiere comida?**

**¿Comida? ¿Diamond, enserio?**

**Es que siempre que Pearl me pega me da hambre**.- dice Dia con una sonrisa floja.

**¡ÉL HUYE! ¡ESTA HUYENDO!** – Gold les grito como le fue capaz de hacerlo. Rápido voltearon a donde Gold apuntaba. Ruby estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**¡RUBY! / ¡RUBY SEMPAI!**

Red rápidamente agarro la pokeball de Gold.- **¡Ve, Explorato!-**un typhlosion sale de la pokeball.- **¡toma a Gold y síguenos!**\- el pokemon sube a su entrenador sofocado y corre junto a Dia y Red en busca de Ruby.

~1 hora más tarde~

Red, Gold y Dia había estado vagando por la ciudad, hasta que una amable señora les dijo que vio a un chico de cabellos blancos con patillas negras corriendo hacia la calle Spring. Era obvio que se refería a Ruby, casi todos confundían su gorra con su cabello.

Y ahí estaban los tres caminando con miedo en dicha calle, ¿Por qué? La calle Spring era una de las primeras calles en la ciudad pero fue olvidada. La calle oscura, a pesar de ser de día, tenía cajas tiradas por todas partes al igual que basura. Era un basurero, literalmente. Y más el ambiente del lugar no era muy agradable que digamos.

**R-Red sempai, t-tengo mi-miedo.-** Dia abrazaba una bolsa de papel, que contenía panes y donas, contra su pecho como protección.

**T-tranquilo, chico glotón. T-todo va estar bien.-** le dice Gold que intentaba hacerse el valiente. Cuando de pronto una caja se mueve por si sola**.- ¡AAAHHHH!-** Grita provocando un pequeño susto en Dia.

**Gritas como una niñita, ¿sabes?**\- Red lo mira aguantándose la risa. Voltea a ver a la caja que se movía o más bien se arrastraba.- **y en cuanto a la caja**.- Red toma la caja para levantarla.

**¡Un mudkip!**\- dice Dia aliviado. Saca una baya y se le pone en el suelo. –**Ten, estoy seguro que te gustara.**\- El mudkip felizmente come de la baya, mientras que Dia lo acaricia.

**No puedo creer que te hayas asustado por un pequeño mudkip.- **Red se empieza a reír.

**¡Hey! No es para tanto… no le vas a decir a nadie, ¿verdad?-** dice Gold en tono de súplica.

**Bueno, eso depende. Me tienes que-**

**¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-** un enorme grito sonó por toda la calle. Provocando que Red y Gold se abrazaran del miedo gritando, mientras que Dia intentaba quitarse al mudkip, que se había lanzado a su cara del terror, que le impedía respirar bien y con sus brazos intentaba llamar la atención moviéndolas en círculos.

Después de un minuto, una eternidad para ellos, seguían gritando y tan concentrados en el miedo que no se daban cuenta de que una persona estaba enfrente de ellos.

**Jajajaja.**\- una risa familiar provoco que salieran de su estado.- **Debieron haber visto jaja parecían jajaja.**\- al final la risa le gano. La persona que estaba riéndose era Ruby, que ya no estaba atado. Se dieron cuenta de que traía una cámara, los había grabado en aquella escena vergonzosa.

Gold y Red se dan cuenta de que estaban abrazados y rápidamente violentamente se sueltan. Dia logra quitarse al Mudlkip de su cara y lo pone en el suelo. Los holders más grades estaban enojados con Ruby, pero antes de que le gritaran.

**Saben que tengo en mis manos un valioso y peligroso material, ¿Verdad?**\- el tono amenazador de Ruby, provoco miedo en sus sempais. – **sería una lástima que cayera en manos equivocadas como las de Blue sempai, ¿no lo cree?**

**N-no harías eso, ¿verdad, Ruby?- **dice Red con miedo de su kohai y no solo él tenía miedo sino que Gold y Dia también.

**No lo sé… las telas lastimaron mi delicada piel, y esas marcas me duele todavía. Pero como soy muy bueno se los perdonare por esta vez.**\- todos suspiran aliviados.- **pero si me vuelven hacer algo se lo daré sin dudarlo a Blue sempai. Y les ayudare con sus ropas para mañana, no en sus problemas amorosos. **

**Está bien, algo es mejor que nada, ¿Verdad, Gold?**

**Ya que, y entonces que hacemos.-** dice Gold algo molesto por que su kohai le había ganado en su propio juego.

**Sería una gran idea que vayamos a comprar telas para sus ropas. Además, como que este lugar da miedo.**\- Ruby ve miedo la calle o más bien a la basura tirada.

**Bueno, como dijo Ruby. Sera**\- .- Red fue interrumpido por el grito de Diamond.

**¡No te vayas!-** Diamond empezó a seguir al pequeño mudkip que huía a gran velocidad**.- ¡Te acostumbraras a las tonterías de los sempais, te lo prometo! **

**¡No, Diamond!-** todos gritaron pero Dia estaba muy concentrado en su objetivo. Gold empieza a correr tras él.

**¡Vayan por las cosas! ¡Yo sigo a Dia! ¡Nos vemos en el hotel…!-** grita desde lo lejos. Hasta cuando deja de verse su cuerpo. Quedando Red y Ruby solos en la calle.

**¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos?**\- Dice Ruby a Red.

**Sí, pero tengo una duda. ¿Acaso seremos un imán de problemas?-** dice Red de manera dudosa. Ruby se sorprende por el pensamiento de su sempai.

**Red sempai, hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser "normales". Creo que en eso viene incluido los problemas.-**

**Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos.-** Red y Ruby caminan en lado contrario de donde se fueron los dos otros en busca de telas.

~En la noche~

Gracias a la amabilidad de Platinum, los chicos se hospedaban en un hotel de lujo. En una habitación de doble cama y elegante por cualquier lado la veas. Se encontraba en una de las camas Red viendo la televisión junto a su pikachu y en la otra Ruby estaba cepillando el pelaje de Coco.

**Sempai, ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?**

**No lo sé, ya son más de las 10 y aun no regresan. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.-** Red checa su pokegear.- **y ninguna llamada.**

**Y cambiando de tema, ¿Realmente tiene problemas amoroso con Yellow sempai?-** Ruby deja de cepillar a Coco y le dedica una mirada burlona a su sempai.

Red se enrojece**.- Bu-bueno, tal v-vez un po-poco**.- empieza a tartamudea. Pika presiona el botón del control remoto para apagar la televisión. Red toma valor para no tartamudear. – **es que me gustaría saber cómo se siente Yellow para poder hablar con ella. Es que siempre son temas que a mí me gustan pero no sé si a ella sí.**

**Ya veo. Usted quiere tener un tema de interés en común para platicar con ella, pero que sea que a los dos les guste.-** Red asiente violentamente. – **Eso es normal en una relacion, Red sempai.**\- Red lo mira confundido.- **míreme a mí, Sapphire y yo no tenemos muchos gustos en común, ¿o sí?**

Red sonríe, Ruby tenía razón. Sin embargo, una duda volaba por su cabeza.- **¿y no has tenido problema con eso? **

**Si, he tenido problemas. Pero yo no puedo hacerla cambiar ni ella a mí. Porque nosotros ya somos así**.- Coco siente tristeza en la voz de su dueño y se acerca a acariciarlo.- **será mejor que duermas.**\- Ruby la mete en su pokeball al igual que Red con pika.

Red mira un poco triste a Ruby.- ¿**no tienes miedo de perderla?**

**Claro, sempai. Quien no tiene de perder a ser querido.-** Red se sorprende por la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa. Alguien empieza a tocar la puerta pero con golpes fuerte.

Red se para y se dirige hacia la puerta**.- ¿Quién es?**

**Soy yo, Red sempai**.- era la voz de Diamond. Red inmediatamente abre la puerta. Dejando ver a un Diamond cargando unas bolsas negras y a Gold arañado de la cara. Gold entra corriendo al baño de la habitación tumbando a Red. Dia lo ayuda a levantarse. Y se adentran a la habitación.

**¿Se puede saber que les paso?-** mirado a Dia con confusión, quien buscaba algo en las bolsas.

**Aquí tienen sempais**.- Dia les entrega a Red y Ruby, unos paquetes de pastelillos.- **Pasamos por una pastelería, y pensé que tenían hambre… Y pues es una larga historia.**

**Gracias por los pastelillos, pero no creo que hayan tardado todo un día comprando pastelillos, ¿verdad?**

**No, chico cursi.-** Gold había salido del baño con la cara llena un poco de crema.- **pero adivinen, conseguimos la solución a nuestros problemas. ¡Ta da~ ! - ** saca unos cuatros frascos pequeños con líquidos de diferentes tonalidades de su sudadera y los avienta en la cama donde estaba Ruby. Dos frascos era casi del mismo color azul, uno era amarrillo y el otro verde.

**¿Eh? ¿Esta es la solución de nuestros problemas? ¡Unos frascos!- **grita Red enojado.

**Usted no lo entiende, Red sempai. ¡Son pociones mágicas!- ** dice Dia emocionado. Los otros dos ven con confusión y duda sobre su inteligencia.

**Cuando seguíamos al mudkip, nos encontramos con su dueña. ¡Una bruja!**

**Gold sempai, sé que hay personas muy feas pero no es para llamarlas brujas. Y además, ¿Por qué su cara esta arañada?**

**Fue por el estúpido gato de la señora. Y no me refiero que era fea… bueno en realidad sí que era muy fea. Pero el punto es que era mágica. Y como la ayudamos a encontrar a su adorado mudkip, nos dijo que nos podía ayudar en lo que sea.**\- Red y Ruby miraban a los otros sin ser capaces de entenderlos.

**¿Seguros que no se golpearon con una rama? ¿o con una piedra? ¿o una chica te golpeo muy fuerte por andar de pervertido?-** dice Ruby, sin comprender a los "mágicos".

**No, sempais. Es cierto lo que dice Gold sempai, aunque de regreso es cierto que una señorita lo noqueo. Pero es cierto.**\- sabían que Dia era incapaz de mentirles, así que decidieron creerles.

**Entonces esto le pidieron a la dueña del mudkip, ¿unos frascos con agua de colores mágicos?**\- dice Red tomando uno de los frascos de color azul. Y decidido a tomárselo.

**No se lo tomen ahorita, mejor mañana en la fiesta.-** dice Gold deteniendo a su sempai.- **bueno, el frasco que tiene Red sempai es hacerte capaz de hablar con los pokemons. Recuerde que usted quería algo en común con Yellow sempai.**

**¡Gracias, Gold!-** Red grita alegremente, mientras abraza su frasco**.- Ahora sé cómo se sentirá Yellow al hablar con los pokemons. **

**El otro frasco azul es para usted, Ruby sempai.-** Ruby toma el pequeño frasco del color que le dijo Diamond.- **ese le ayudara a recordar los recuerdos olvidados.**

Ruby abre los ojos sorprendido, incapaz de decir una palabra.- **Ruby, recuerdas la plática que estuvimos cuando estábamos borrachos.**

Ruby recuerda la plática de la borrachera.-**Gracias, Gold sempai.**\- dice con una sonrisa sincera mientas observa la poción.

**Y el amarillo es para mí y el verde para Dia**.- toma los dos frascos sobrantes, y le da el verde a Dia.- **ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Está un poco fuerte, como la botella especial. Para que tengan cuidado.**

**¿Y que contiene la de ustedes?**

**Es un secreto, Red sempai.- ** dicen al mismo tiempo. Mientras que aguardaban los frascos en sus chaquetas.

**¿Y cómo vamos a dormir?-** dice Dia al ver solo dos camas en la habitación, cuando eran cuatro personas.

**Red sempai junto con Gold sempai dormirán aquí, tú y yo iremos a dormir en la habitación de enfrente.**

**Oye, chico cursi. ¿Terminaste con la ropa?... Bueno sería algo ilógico, pues no tienes nuestras medidas para hacerlos.-** todos miraron sorprendidos por la deducción de Gold.

**Me sorprende que pensara eso, sempai.**\- Gold mira con enojo a Ruby**.- Pero no se preocupe ya la termine. Está la de usted y la Red aquí**.- Ruby saca un una caja**.- espero que les quede. La de Diamond está en la otra habitación junto a la mía.**\- se levanta.

Red y Gold toma una camisa cada uno de la caja. Las dos eran negras pero la de Gold daba a un negro con reflejos amarillentos (como el de la imagen de la historia).

**Oye, es de mi talla.**\- dice Gold poniéndosela por encima.- **¿seguro que la hiciste o la compraste?**

**No, Gold. Él las hizo, y también es de mi talla. ¿Cómo le hiciste si no tenías nuestras medidas?**\- dice Red mientras toma unos pantalones de la caja.

**Digamos que con el tiempo desarrolle una habilidad. Que es la de adivinar la medidas de las personas. Será mejor que te midas tu ropa, Dia. **

**¡Un momento!-** Gold llama la atención a todos.- **si tienes esta habilidad desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué hace unas semanas mediste a las chicas para sus vestidos? Y viéndolo de otro modo, un vestido es más sencillo adivinar las tallas pues solo se mide la parte de… arriba…- **todos se dieron cuenta a lo que Gold se refería, entonces se sonrojan**.- ¡Ruby! ¡No puedo creer que te aproveches de las chicas!... ¿Y Ruby?**

Red y Gold se dieron cuenta de que Ruby ya no estaba en la habitación.- **Ruby sempai salió corriendo a la otra habitación**.- dice Dia algo confundido e incapaz de creer de lo que hacía su sempai, tal vez si fuera Gold si se lo creyera pero de Ruby.

Gold enojado sale de la habitación para quedar en frente de la puerta del otro cuarto, o sea en el pasillo. Empieza a golpear la puerta**.- ¡Hey, chico cursi! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Se que estas ahí!**-. Se tranquiliza sabiendo que no sería capaz de convencerlo que abra la puerta.- **¡Quiero que me enseñes a coser! …¡Entonces tú también tienes un lado pervertido! ¡Sabes… me alegro, porque pensé que eras Gay!**

La puerta rápidamente se abrió, y Gold recibió un golpe de parte de Ruby. El golpe fue tan fuerte que no solo tiro a Gold al suelo sino que también lo noqueo. Red se inclinó a checar al idiota herido. Dia miraba confundido la escena y Red no se quedaba afuera.

**Dia…**\- la voz de Ruby sonó seria, provocando un escalofrió en los presentes.- **Te quedas a dormir en el pasillo o entras**.- Dia sin pensarlo se despide de Gold, aun inconsciente, y de Red.

**Buenas noches, sempais.**\- Dia entra al cuarto algo asustado.

**Red sempai.**\- Red voltea hacía con Ruby con algo de miedo.- **Buenas noches.-** dice Ruby con voz alegre y cariñosa, esto último desconcertó al mayor**.- En cuanto despierte Gold sempai le dice que se olvide de su dignidad así como la de usted.**\- dicho esto, Ruby entra a la habitación cerrando consigo la puerta.

Red mira a Gold inconsciente, lo toma de los pies y lo arrastra a la habitación. Hoy Red había aprendido tres lecciones. Que existían las brujas, y que las apariencias no los son todo, el ejemplo era Ruby, y la última lección era no hacer enojar a Ruby otra vez. Pero, ¿Por qué su dignidad? Eso no tenía sentido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Lamento si no me explico bien. Estoy teniendo el problema de que tengo la idea pero no sé cómo escribirla para que se entienda. Tal vez tarde en subí el siguiente capítulo por los exámenes que tendré.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será, con el fin de que yo mejore.**

**Conclusiones**

**¿A quién le gusta que lo amarren?**

**¿Realmente Gold grita como niña?**

**Ruby sí que es todo un loquillo xD**

**¿Entonces, todos tienen un lado pervertido hasta Dia?**

**¿Dignidad? ¿Cuál dignidad?**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Ya era hora

Red y Gold dormían plácidamente en sus camas sin sospechar una presencia cerca de ellos. La habitación estaba oscura pero los ojos de aquella persona que los observaba con odio era visibles, eran rubís. Con cautela, esa persona se acerca a la cama de su principal víctima o eso se oía sus pasos.

**Pagará muy caro por todo lo malo que me ha hecho, Gold sempai.** – se pudo escuchar cómo se abría un estuche y tiraba su contenido a la cama. Red y Gold estaban profundamente dormidos que no oían nada. **– Lamentaran haberme provocado.**\- Fue lo último que se oyó en esa habitación.

~A la mañana siguiente~

Ruby y Diamond se encontraban esperando a su sempais en la recepción. Ambos con su ropa usual, pues faltaba mucho para la fiesta. Según Dia, ellos estaban cambiándose para bajar. Aunque ya se habían tardado mucho.

**Ruby sempai**.- Dia llama la atención de su sempai que se encontraba sentado a su lado.- **le agradezco por la ropa. Realmente no tenía un conjunto para la fiesta.**

**No te preocupes, lo hago porque eres mi amigo. - ** Diamond sonríe pues su sempai lo considera un amigo.- **y como un agradecimiento por los Pokochos que me haces.**

**Etto… Ruby sempai… se lo que hizo anoche.** – Mira preocupado a su sempai, sin embargo Ruby no parecía preocupado o ni siquiera le importaba.- **¿no tiene miedo de que se enojen? **\- Ruby se dispuso a mirar a Diamond de manera fija, pero de manera neutral. Eso inquieto a Diamond. - **¿Pasa algo, Ruby sempai?**

**¿Te gusta Platinum? **– dice como si nada. Dia se empieza a sonrojar y sus nervios aumentan más la mirada de su sempai.

**Y-yo... n-no… co-como…** \- La gente que está cerca de ellos creía que le estaba dando un ataque al pobre chico.

**Es muy obvio, así que ni me mientas. Mira, que te pusiste rojo como el cabello de Silver sempai.** – dice con burla Ruby. – **No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Pero solo una duda, ¿por qué quieres una poción?... digo, tú eres el más normal de los cuatro. No veo la necesidad de eso.**

Dia se sorprende por las palabras de su sempai. Respira hondo para relajarse un poco. – **Sabe, sempai. Yo –**

Antes de que Dia pudiera terminar de hablar es interrumpido por escandaloso bostezo, acaban de llegar Gold y Red. Gold tenía un poco de ojeras y se veía algo cansado, en cambio Red se mostraba alegre y feliz.

**¡Sempais! ¿Se encuentra bien? **– dice Dia al ver el pésimo aspecto de Gold. - **¿Durmió bien, Gold sempai?**

**No… tuve una fea pesadilla.**\- Red y Dia se sorprenden y se preocupan, sin embargo, Ruby los ignoraba pero se mostraba algo feliz. – **Soñé que un tipo entro a la habitación y me hacía cosas raras y repetía la misma frase "Pagaras por lo que me has hecho, insecto"… Realmente fue muy extraño. **– decía Gold con algo de incomodidad.

Dia disimuladamente miraba a Ruby, quien sonreía con malicia y disfrutando el momento. Él ya sabía quién había sido el culpable. Entonces un gran rugido llamó la atención del cuarteto.

**Creo que tengo hambre.** – dice Dia mientras se abraza el estómago. Todos miran hacia un reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 11:23 de la mañana. – **Sempais, ¿podemos ir a un restaurante?**

**Me parece que vimos uno mientras íbamos de compras, ¿no es así, Ruby?** – dice Red intentando recordar. Ruby simplemente asiente de manera afirmativa. **– Bueno, chicos. ¡Vamos al centro!**

Dicho esto los chicos salen del lujoso hotel. Aunque lucia de diferente manera, Red y Ruby estaban alegres, sin mencionar que este último parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de Gold, que lucía cansado y algo preocupado. Y Dia… él simplemente quería comer.

En la mansión Berlitz

Se encontraban las chicas esperando que los chicos subieran algunas maletas al carruaje, que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a fuerzas. La sala lucia más arreglada como la habían dejado ayer. Todas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón más amplio de todos, a excepción de Sapphire pues los sentía muy incomodos ella mejor decidió sentarse en el suelo.

El silencio de las chicas era algo incómodo y desesperante para casi todas, pues Platinum tomaba el té muy tranquilamente y Crystal revisaba los resultados de las bombas de humo o también conocidas como "bombas ninjas".

Sapphire no aguanto más el silencio y hablo. **\- ¿Y los chicos dónde están?** – además ella tenía curiosidad de saber que le habrá pasado a Ruby.

**Bueno, sempai. Según lo que me dijo Red sempai, ellos están ahorita mismo en Ciudad Corazón. Anoche me pidieron un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que les ofrecí unos cuartos del hotel de la propiedad Berlitz**. - A pesar de que lo dijo como si nada, las chicas la veían con sorpresa. Blue empezó a sonreír de manera maliciosa, dando así curiosidad y miedo en sus kohais. **\- ¿Pasa algo malo?**

**Oh, nada malo, querida.** – la voz de Blue era obvio que está tramando un plan. Aunque la inocencia y lo poco que la conocían, Sapphire y Platinum no tenían idea de lo que se imaginaba su sempai. – **Bueno, chicas es hora de irnos a Ciudad Corazón. **

Las chicas se levanta y se dirigen hacia fuera, donde las maletas estaban en el carruaje. Sin embargo, ellas iban a irse en sus pokemons.

~En otro lado, para ser más exactos en el centro de Ciudad Corazón~

Nuestro cuarteto favorito estaba caminado entre la multitud de gente en busca de un restaurante para comer. Todos seguían a Ruby, pues él sabía dónde quedaba el restaurante, que junto a Red, se había encontrado ayer.

**Esto es aburrido y me muero de hambre~** \- Dice Gold de mala gana**.- Hey, chico glotón. ¿Qué hora es?**

Dia checa su Poke-reloj.- **Son las 1: 09. Faltan seis horas para la fiesta. **\- Ruby se detiene de golpe, provocando que Gold chocara con él y este se cayera junto a Diamond.

**¡¿Pero qué te pasa, chico cursi?! ¡Pudiste haber avisado!** – Gold grita enojado desde el suelo. Diamond se levanta con algo de dolor y le ofrece ayuda a su sempai, que fue aceptada. **\- ¡Como sea! ¿Por qué te detuviste de esa manera?**

**Porque ya llegamos al lugar.** – Ruby apunta hacia enfrente, era un restaurante extravagante de colores llamativos, donde el rojo era el que más resaltaba, pero mantenía algo de elegancia. En la parte superior del restaurante había un enorme letrero que decía "Come lo que tú puedas comer", al parecer era un buffet. Red y Gold miraban el lugar con rareza, mientras que Diamond se sentía en el paraíso. - **¿Qué tal si pasamos? **

**¿Por qué aquí? **– Red miraban con confusión. – **Pensé que iríamos al del centro, donde vendían ricos…**\- Ruby lo interrumpe.

**Bueno, sempai. Cree que tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar la comida que se comerá Diamond. **– los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a Dia, quien no salía del trance de aquella emoción al ver ese letrero. – **Además, se ve que el lugar es lo suficiente limpio para una persona como yo. **– dice con soberbia. Red aun pensaba que esto iba acabar mal por alguna razón.

**¡Hay que entrar ahora mismo!** – gritan Gold y Dia con alegría y emoción, dejando a Red y Ruby con confusión… ¿Por qué Gold quería entrar tan rápido? Dia ya sabemos el por qué, pero ¿Gold?...

**¡Hay lindas chicas ahí adentro! / ¡Puedo oír que la comida me habla! **– Gritan al mismo tiempo y era tanto su desesperación que jalaron a Red y a Ruby a la fuerza hacia dentro del restaurante.

~Dentro del restaurante~ (El restaurante está basado en un buffet chino)

Se encontraban en la puerta del lugar observando todo a su alrededor. El restaurante era llamativo y al parecer estaba algo lleno. Se podía apreciar lo amplio del lugar, en una parte se podía ver donde se encontraba el buffet, algunos pokemons de tipo normal ayudando junto las lindas chicas que vestían hermoso trajes de color rojo a servir a los clientes.

Una linda joven se acerca a los chicos. **– Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Rin y si necesitan algo por favor hacerme saber, ¿sí? ¿Una mesa para cuatro?**

Gold estaba embobado con el "trajecito" de la camarera y Diamond con el olor de la deliciosa comida, Red estaba avergonzado y aún seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir entro en un trance de confusión, y Ruby, que era el único "normal" en eso momentos, se dirigió con la camarera.

**Lamento la estupidez de mis acompañantes. Sería una mesa para cuatro y no ordenaremos, pediremos buffet, ¿si no es mucha molestia?** – La mesera se había sonrojado y da la vuelta antes de que él se diera cuenta, pues considero que Ruby era muy sexy.

**N-no h-ay nin-ningún problema… ¿ahh? ¿etto?** – la tartamudez de la chica era obvio por los chicos, que había salido del trance.

**Soy Ruby. El que tiene cara de pervertido es Gold, el despistado es Red sempai y el gordito es Diamond.** – Dice con una sonrisa, que provoco que Rin se sonrojara más.- **¿Pasa algo malo?**

**N-no es eso… ¿Qué tal si los guio a su mesa?** – Los chicos asiente con emoción, a excepción de Gold que miraba con enojo a Ruby.- **Entonces, sígame**. – Rin conduce a los chicos a una mesa para cuatro personas.

Los chicos toman asiento en la mesa que les indico Rin, que era algo amplia para ser de cuatro personas. Red quedo enfrente de Diamond, y Gold de Ruby, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con enojo. Rin indico donde podía tomar los platos y cubiertos, así como la bebida y los postres, dicho esto se retiró.

**¡No es justo!** – Grito Gold llamando un poco la atención de los demás personas y pokemons alrededor. - **¡¿Por qué todos y yo no?!**

**¿A qué te refieres, Gold? ¡Tranquilízate!**\- Red, al igual que Ruby y Diamond, estaba confundidos por la actitud de Gold.

Al decir esas palabras, Gold se paró enojado mientras observaba a Red. **\- ¡Usted no diga nada!** – Le apunta.- **¡Es tan injusto!**

**¿Qué es tan injusto, Gold sempai? **– Dice Diamond con inocencia, que provoco más ira en Gold.

**¡Que todos se han populares entre las chicas! **– La cara de Red y Ruby lo mira con cara de "wut!", y Dia simplemente no entendía.

**¡¿Enserio?! **– le gritaron Red y Ruby enojados.

**¡¿Pues que esperaban?! ¡Es tan injusto! ¡Red sempai ha visto desnuda a Sabrina! **– ese comentario provoco murmullos entre los clientes y enorme sonrojo a Red. - **¡A Diamond le coqueteo de manera indirecta con una tal Venus!** – Dia seguía sin entender a lo que se refería. - **¡Y a pesar que Ruby dude de su sexualidad, ha conseguido más chicas que yo! ¡Está Sapphire, esa chica del equipo magna, cuando te transformaste en un mocoso y atrajiste a todas las chicas, y hasta la mesera!** – Ruby le salió una vena de enojo y más su cara, era obvio que iba a ver una muerte si nadie hacia nada. Y al parecer Gold iba a seguir con su discusión, sin embargo…

**¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!** – Grito enojado Dia, así es, Diamond le había gritado a sus sempais con enojo.- **¡No es tiempo para sus estúpidas peleas! ¡Es hora de comer! ¡Y la hora de la comida es sagrada!** **¡Así que se callan o los callo!** \- Gold se sentó rápidamente y junto a Ruby y Red se quedaron en shock por la actitud del "más tierno holder de todos". En la mesa se volvió un silencio.

**¿Q-qué les pa-parece si comemos ya?** \- dice Red algo nervioso, intentado quita el molesto ambiente.

Dia cambio su rostro de enojado a alegre. **– ¡Claro!** – se paró y se dirigió hacia el buffet. Era un hecho, no iban a realizar un escándalo durante horas de comida delante del chico. Bueno, era mejor comer antes de que ocurriera algo malo.

~30 minutos después~

**¡Y no vuelvan!** – un viejo gordo y feo les gritaba a nuestro trio, mientras un grupo de Wigglytuff mando a volar a nuestro cuarteto hacia la calle.- **¡Por su culpa quedaré pobre! ¡Vámonos!** – Dicho esto, el señor entro junto al grupo de Wigglytuff hacia dentro del restaurante.

Diamond estaba encima de Gold mientras que Ruby había caído aun lado de ellos al igual que Red. Y la gente pasaba a un lado como si fueran bichos raros.

**¿Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar?** – dice Ruby que seguía tirado en el suelo**.- ¿Alguien me puede decir?**

**En resumen. Diamond se comió todo lo que había de buffet y Gold empezó a molestar a las meseras. El dueño se enfadó y nos sacó a patadas del local.** – dice Red mientras se levanta y se sacude su pantalón. –**Pero mira el lado positivo, no pagamos por la comida.**

**¡Cómo sea! Red sempai, creo que Gold murió. – **Red voltea a ver a donde Ruby indica. Gold había sido asfixiado por el peso de Dia, que está encima de él inconscientemente por la caída.

Ambos se acercan al par, los empieza a mover… no había reacción de parte de ellos. Entonces se empezaron a alarma. Empezaron a sacudirlos pero seguían en el mismo estado.

**Ya no puedo más, Red sempai.** – dice Ruby ya cansado de sacudirlos. Entonces, Red toma a Ruby de los brazos y lo mira fijamente. - **¿Pasa algo?**

**Ruby… Sabes que estos idiotas tienen enamoradas.** – Ruby asiente, él se refería a Crystal y a Platinum. – **Sabes que una es capaz de patearnos hasta hacernos morir y la otra es capaz de pagarle a alguien para que nos maten. **

Ruby se deshizo del agarre de Red y corrió a despertar a Dia, y Red a Gold. - **¡Despierta! ¡Mi belleza debe ser conocida por todos! ¡Tengo que tener descendencia por lo menos antes de morir! ¡Debo de morir dignamente!**

En otro lugar

En una de las habitaciones de un hotel lujoso y elegante, se encuentra nuestras protagonistas femeninas. Era una habitación suite y demasiado amplia para una sola persona. Entre la habitación se encontraban Platinum y Blue sentadas en uno de los sillones de la habitación, mientras que Yellow y Crystal en la cama, Sapphire estaba en el suelo sentada.

**¡Achu! – **estornuda Platinum y Crystal.

**¡Salud!** – responden todas, a excepción de ellas dos.

**¡Bueno, chicas! Faltan dos horas para el gran evento. ¡Es hora de arreglarse! **– dice Blue con alegría, todas sonríen alegres por la propuesta a excepción de una.

**¡NOOOO~!** – antes de que Sapphire pudiera correr, rápidamente Blue había sacado a Nidory. Sapphire había sido capturada antes de que pudiera huir. - **¡¿Pero qué hace, Blue sempai?! ¡Suélteme! ... ¡Se lo suplico!**

**Nop. Ruby me pago lo suficiente para que yo te dejara como una reina. Y yo no soy de las personas que le gusta dejar trabajos a medio terminar.** \- dice Blue con su habitual voz burlona.

**¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese maldito pagara muy feo!** – la ira de Sapphire había asustado a Yellow y Platinum, se podía ver cómo había prendido en fuego del enojo… literalmente.

**Como sea… ¡Es hora de arreglarte! **– Blue se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia la puerta. Su Nidoqueen la siguió hasta salir del cuarto jalando a Sapphire, quien intentaba evitar el paso clavando sus garras en el suelo pero el pokemon fue más fuerte que ella. Entones salieron dejando a su paso un rastro de las garras encajadas de Sapphire.

**¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡EN CUANTO TE VEA MORIRAS, RUBYYY~!** – fue lo último que se oyó en la habitación. Solo quedaron Platinum y Yellow confundidas, y a Crystal pensado.

**Alguien me puede explicar… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?** – dice Crystal.

Y así todo el mundo se empezó arreglar para la fiesta. Las chicas hasta los chicos se arreglaron lo mejor posible para la fiesta del trio de Sinnoh. Sin saber lo que les deparara esta noche de locos, además de una muerte segura.

~La fiesta en ciudad Corazón~

En el pasillo a solo una puerta para entrar al gran salón, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban viéndose fijamente entre ellos mientras cada uno sostenía un pequeño frasco de un color diferente, bueno solo dos se parecían. Este grupo era conformado por los ya conocidos cuarteto de pokedex holder más famosos de todos ellos. Cada uno vestía de manera elegante, pues obvio fue Ruby quien lo diseño. (La ropa es la misma que el de la imagen del fic, a excepción que Ruby conserva su gorro)

**Bueno, están listos. No hay vuelta atrás.** – dice Gold observando a los otros tres. – **Recomiendo que Red sempai y el chico cursi se lo tomen primero. **\- Ambos mencionados se miran entre si algo confusos. Pero al fin a cabo aceptaron. – **deben tomarse todo el contenido del frasco.**

**¡¿EH?! ¡Gold se-!** – Dia es callado por una mano de Gold. Tanto Red como Ruby se sorprendieron por la actitud del niño, pues se mostraba preocupado y asustado por la declaración de Gold sobre los frascos. Además intentaba quitarse la mano de sus sempai.

**¿Entonces? ¡¿Que esperan?! Las pociones tienen un efecto tardado.** – Ambos dudando las palabras de Gold y el comportamiento de Diamond, se tomaron completamente su frasco. - Dia y Gold se le quedan viendo fijamente a Red y Ruby, que empezaron a tambalearse.

**¿Cómo se sienten, sempais? **– dice Dia preocupado, quien por fin se había quitado la mano de Gold. Antes de que alguno de los dos digiera algo, ambos se desmayaron de manera repentina. Azotaron tan feo que hasta les dolió a Gold el tan solo escuchar el golpe. – **Sabe que la señora que nos dio las pociones dijo que no deberíamos tomar más de un pequeño sorbo… ¿Entonces por qué les dijo que se tomaran todo el contenido?**

**Para que tuviera un efecto más rápido. - ** dice Gold de manera despreocupada mientras observa a los desmayados.

Dia saca de su bolsillo un papel. – **Recuerde que tiene efecto secundarios… ¡Hasta nos dio una lista de los efectos! ¡Además-!** – Gold le quito el frasco que sostenía y de manera hábil hizo que Dia se tomará todo el contenido de su frasco. Dia suelta la lista y cae inconsiente al suelo.

**Bueno, ahora sigo yo.** – de un trago se toma su frasco. –**Esto lo hago por ti… Crystal.** –dicho esto, Gold cae inconsciente junto a sus amigos. Pero a diferencia de los otros, él mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Después de tanto tiempo, ¿no? Lamento la tardanza he tenido varios problemas tanto escolares como de salud. Aunque tarde en subir terminare esta historia. Y habrá tercera continuación… bueno no.**

**Agradezco a quienes siguen esta historia desde el principio al igual a la que se interesaron hace poco, no saben lo feliz que me pongo al leer sus reviews. Al igual a aquellas personas que me dieron ideas, les agradeceré próximamente con un regalo.**

**El siguiente capítulo contendrá mucho shipping, un poco de echhi, lenguaje algo fuerte y tonterías sin sentido alguno xD. **

_Un poco de spoiler:_

_¡Bombones~!_

_¡NO TOQUES!_

_¡Diamond eres un hijo de ditto! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!_

_¡TE AMO! ¡CASATE CONMIGO!_

**Conclusiones**

**¿Qué habrá hecho Ruby a sus sempais?**

**Pobre de Gold, todo el mundo ha coqueteado con sus amigos menos a él.**

**¿Quién no se pone así cuando tiene mucha hambre, en especial Dia?**

**¿Cuánto le debió haber pagado Ruby a Blue para que hiciera bien su trabajo?**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Creían que me olvidaba de Dia? Todo el mundo tiene su lado malo.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Vaya fiesta

Un grupo de señoritas muy bien vestidas iban caminando de manera tranquila, a excepción de una. No eran ni nada más y menos que las pokedex holders femeninas. Cada una iba vestida con un vestido de su color (Es decir su nombre), a excepción de Platinum pues ella iba de color rosado. Eran todos cortos, hasta la rodilla, menos el de Blue.

**Juro que lo matare de la manera más dolorosa posible… Deseará no haber nacido… Maldito chico afeminado…**\- Y así iba Sapphire susurrando maldiciones mientras intentaba caminar con, según ella, los zapatos de payaso puntiagudos para asesinar, es decir, unos tacones. Estaba tan concentrada en poder caminar que se había olvidado que era seguida por las demás chicas.

**Blue sempai, ¿está bien lo que hizo?** – dice Crystal que al igual que Yellow y Platinum miraban con cierto temor y preocupación a que la observada asesinara a Ruby.

**¿Por qué? Él me pago muy bien y yo la deje como el me indicó. Además no hay de que estar nerviosas… a menos que mate a Ruby. **– dice Blue algo seria por su ultimo comentario.

**No creo que Sapphire sempai haga algo tan malo como golpearlo. **\- Todos miraron a Platinum con incredulidad por ese comentario. - **¿Dije algo malo?**

**Realmente no la conoces. **– dicen todas. Platinum se alejó un paso de Sapphire, por seguridad.

**P-pero no quiero que lo golpeen, él ha sido muy amable con nosotras.** – dice Yellow.

**Tienes razón. Él nos hizo los vestidos de manera gratuita. Creo que la forma que le podemos pagar y agradecer es evitando que Sapphire acabe con él.**

**Crys, mejor dicho es evitar que sufra mucho. Recuerda es Sapphire.** – dice Blue. **– pero por otro lado, ¿a qué nos vemos lindas? **\- Todas se sonrojaron por esa pregunta. **– Pueden aprovechar y usar sus encantos femeninos.**

**¿Encantos fe-femeninos? ¿Para qué los usaríamos?** – dice Yellow algo sonrojada. Todas las chicas se sonrojaron e incluso Sapphire, que ya no estaba concentrada en como matar a Ruby.

**Ingenua Yellow. Pues para conquistar a su futuro candidato a marido.** –Las chicas se quedan calladas, no habían entendido. – **su futuro novio. No puedo creer que tengan la mente cerrada.**

**No es que la tengamos cerrada es solo que no estamos acostumbrada a eso, Blue sempai.** – todas asintieron con lo dicho por Platinum.

**Como sea… Pero el chiste es que pueda conquistar a su galán.** – Blue miraba de manera maliciosa a sus "amigas", quien estaban sonrojadas. – **Si tienen algún problema, me pueden decir y yo les ayudo.**

**¿Enserio, Blue-san? Eso muy ama-** . – un fuerte golpe hizo que todas se detuvieran, Yellow se había caído.

**¡Yellow! / ¡Yellow sempai!** \- todas gritaron preocupadas. Blue y Platinum la ayudaron a levantarse y Sapphire la revisaba a checar si no se había lastimado.

**Parece que no tiene ningún raspón o herida.** – dijo Sapphire algo aliviada. Sin embargo, Yellow estaba algo roja de la cara por el golpe mientras sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos por el dolor.

**Creo que sé la razón por la cual Yellow sempai se cayó. **– todas se centraron la mirada en el objeto que tenía Crystal en la mano, era un pequeño frasco. – **Y no solo eso, si no hay tres más y una nota. - **Sapphire tomó el frasco que tenía Crystal, mientras que ésta tomaba la nota.

**Huelen feo.** – la cara de asco de Sapphire dio a entender que no debía olerlos. – **Huelen feo pero puedo sentir un aroma familiar.**

**Que dice la nota.** – Platinum miraba con curiosidad aquella nota. – **¿Se relacionaran con las botellas?**

**Yo creo que sí, miren. **– Crystal les enseño la nota o más bien advertencia.

_¡ADVERTENCIA!_

_El uso de los líquidos traerá un efecto secundario antes de obtener resultados, entre esto son o pueden ser:_

_Dolor de cabeza_

_Insomnio_

_Estupidez (Si la persona ya es estúpida solo lo dejara peor de lo que está)_

_Cambios de humor bruscos (Bipolaridad)_

_Hambriento_

_Sinceridad extrema_

_Sediento_

_Falta de equilibrio_

_Depresión_

_Vómito y dolores estomacales_

_Entre otras_

_Estos efectos secundarios pueden darse o no, puede ser uno o más de dos a la vez. Tomar la cantidad adecuada y sugerida por la grandiosa Ellen, de no ser así podría producir otros efectos y __**no hará que el efecto sea más rápido**__._

_Atte._

_La hechicera Ellen_

**Entonces estos frascos contenían algún líquido con "efecto".** – dice Cris de manera afirmativa.

**Solo a un idiota se le ocurriera tomar esta sustancia, sería todo un show.** – dice Blue burlescamente, pero luego se pone seria. - **Teniendo en cuenta que son cuatro frasco. Entonces sería cuatro idiotas.**

… - un silencio se produjo entre las chicas, sus miradas incrédulas dudaban de que los responsables sean quien ellas cree. Rápidamente empiezan a correr hacia la última puerta de pasillo, que detrás de ella estaba el salón de fiesta.

En el gran salón

Este lugar sería un elegante y admirable sitio, sería si no hubiese borrachos tirados por la pista de baile siendo atendidos por chicas, otro grupo bebiendo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y una bellas damas parloteando. Solo un grupo se encontraba "normal", que eran los holder masculinos junto a Cinthya, sin embargo eran solo cuatro holders.

Cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, eran las chicas que corrían hacia ellos. Al parecer estaban preocupadas. - **¡CHICOS!**

**¡Hey! ¡Tranquilícese!** – dijo Green algo inquieto por su actitud.

**¡¿Dónde están los idiotas?!** – gritaron al mismo tiempo Blue, Sapphire y Crystal. Y vieron la "fiesta elegante". - **¡¿Y qué demonios le paso a la fiesta?!**

**Haber, haber. Primero quiero que se relajen.** – Las chicas se relajaron, y Cinthya prosiguió. **– lo que pasó es que la fiesta se canceló, hubo un problema con los invitados que iban a venir a esta fiesta, sin embargo, los líderes de gimnasio decidieron hacerla de manera privada. Y como es entre amigos, tomaron mucho alcohol.**

**En pocas palabras, los borrachos que están y estaban tomando son líderes de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando.** – dice Silver.

**¿Entonces ya no es una fiesta elegante? **– dice Sapphire con cierta alegría contenida.

**No, Sapphire.** – dice algo irritado Emerald. – **Ademes tiene razón, ¿Dónde están los otros?**

**Wiiii~ . **– el grito de Sapphire aturde a varios, ella lanza las zapatillas que traía puestas. Sonríe más cómoda al sentir el suelo con sus pies.- **Por fin…** \- Voltearon a verla… era mejor no decirle nada, es lo que pensaron todos.

**Emerald sempai tiene razón, ¿Dónde están los demás sempais y Dia?... ¿Señorita, usted no sabe nada?**

**No, Pearl. Pero vimos unos frascos afuera con un olor raro y una nota. Blue sempai, dice que fueron ellos.**

**Yo sé dónde esta Red y Dia.** – todos voltearon hacía con Cinthya, quien sonreía alegremente. **– fue muy raro verlos en ese estado.**

**¿En ese estado? ¿A qué se refiere? **– Yellow empezó a ponerse nerviosa y preocupada, temblaba más que una gelatina.

**No te preocupes, Red está allá.** – Cinthya apunto hacia un grupo de personas bebiendo en una mesa. Y ahí estaba Red bebiendo sake junto a Riley, Acerón, Roco y Mananti

**¡Red-san! / ¡Maestro! –** gritan Yellow y Pearl impresionados por el estado que se encontraban, es decir, borrachos.

**Ellos estaban tomando desde antes y llegó Red muy sediento, y pues bueno… ahí lo ven.** – Yellow miraba con preocupación a Red, y Pearl simplemente se veía desconcertado por la visión de su maestro. **– No se preocupen, solo es una borrachera… sin embargo… -** la voz dudosa de Cinthya llamó la atención de todos.

**¿Pasa algo malo?** – dice Emerald.

**La verdad… es que Dia me preocupa.-** todos la miran confundidos. – **Platinum, Pearl, saben que Diamond come mucho, ¿verdad?**

**Claro, Dia… quiero decir Diamond, siempre come mucho y nunca se llena. ¿Por qué la pregunta? **

**Diamond tiene hambre…**

**Pero Diamond siempre tiene hambre.** – dice Pearl como si nada, nadie entendía a lo que se refería Cinthya, a excepción de una persona.

**Pearl, sempais, no lo ven.** – Platinum lucia preocupada. –**Dia está "Hambriento".** – remarcando la última palabra. Pearl entendió el mensaje y corrieron hacia la mesa de bocadillos, donde suponía que debía de estar Dia.

**Yo no entendí, pero bueno… ¿Dónde estab Gold sempai y Ruby?**

**Sapphire, no lo entiendes todavía. **– Crystal toma a Sapphire de los hombros. – **Recuerdas la nota con las advertencias.** \- Sapphire abrió los ojos sorprendida, y los chicos seguían sin entender. Soltó a Sapphire y en pocas palabras explico lo de la nota y los frascos.

**Eso quiere decir que fueron afectados por esos frascos… **\- dudoso dice Green, aun si creer lo que oía. – **No hay nada que hacer solo cuidar de que no hagan nada malo. Iré por Red, ahorita vengo.** – Inconscientemente Yellow lo sigue.

**¡Espera, Green! Prometiste que ibas a bailar conmigo.** – dice Blue enojada.

**Ahora no, Blue. –** Green junto a Yellow van por Red. Blue los veía desde lejos con tristeza, que no paso por desapercibidas por los presentes.

**Bueno, yo me retiro. Tengo que cuidar a los demás líderes de gimnasio y los miembros del alto mando. Con su permiso**. – Y así Cinthya se retiró.

**Silver… ¿Bailamos?** – dice Blue con esperanza.

**Blue, creo que no es hora de bailar. Debemos buscar a los idiotas.**

**Silver tiene razón, lo siento Blue sempai.** – dice Crystal con cierta pena por su Sempai, pues se había arreglado para disfrutar de la fiesta.

~En otra parte del salón~

La líder de gimnasio, Fatima, se encontraba cerca de una mesa que debía ser de bocadillos. Debía pues no contenía ningún tipo de alimentos, solo platos y otros cubiertos en la mesa.

**¡Señorita Fatima!** – grito Pearl, quien junto a Platinum habían llegado con ella. – **De casualidad, ¿no ha visto a Diamond?**

**Diamond está aquí. Y estoy preocupada.** – dice mientras apunta hacia la mesa. –**Luego de que se comió todos los bocadillos, se puso dramático y se escondió en la mesa.**

**Pearl, tengo miedo. No quiero que nada le pase a Dia.**

**Tranquilícese, Señorita. Nada malo va a pasar. Con permiso. **– Pearl se agacho junto la mesa y levanto la manta que cubría la mesa.

**Señorita, Fatima, Pearl… tengo hambre…**\- se encontraba Dia acostado y abrazando sus piernas, mientras lloraba de manera tierna. Platinum tuvo que resistirse las ganas de ir a abrazarlo al igual que Fatima.

**Diamond, vamos, sal ya. **– Pearl tomo el brazo del chico y lo jalo con delicadeza.

Cuando Pearl sacó a Diamond por completo, éste corrió a abrazar a Platinum. Fatima y Pearl veía la curiosa escena, Dia abrazaba de manera cariñosa y con necesidad a Platinum, mientras que ella estaba completamente roja.

**D-d-d-di… ¡Diamond! … ¡¿Qu-qué es-estás haciendo?!** – con trabajo Platinum hablaba, por el nerviosismo.

**Platinum-chan… La reina de los dulces… le pido por favor, que me dé algo de comer.**\- Era un hecho, Diamond se había vuelto loco.

**Al parecer su necesidad de comer aumento demasiado, y para salir de esa presión su mente le provoco una alucinación para evitar que sufriera mucho.** –dice Fatima con risa, al ver la escena de la pareja.

**¡Ay no! ¡Esto es malo! Si esto sigue así, Dia tal vez me confunda con comida. Tenemos que ir con los sempais. Si nos disculpas.** – Pearl toma a Platinum del brazo y la jala con los sempais mientras que Dia, aun abrazándola, los sigue. Dejando a Fatima feliz por ese lindo momento.

~Con los demás pokedex holders~

Se encontraban las chicas esperando a que Emerald y Silver encontraran a los idiotas faltantes. Sapphire tomaba un poco de ponche mientras que Blue se mostraban algo irritada por la situación actual. Por otra parte, Crystal se decepcionó al ver que Silver y Emerald llegaban sin los chicos.

**Preguntamos, y nada. No han visto a Ruby ni a Gold por todo el salón. **

**Silver, ¿estás seguro de que no saben nada?**

**Crystal sempai, es la verdad.** – dice Emerald un poco preocupado al ver la cara de tristeza de Cris. – **Solo queda esperar.**

**O le preguntamos a Red sempai**. – Sapphire apunta hacia con Red, quien se apoyaba con Green para poder "caminar", y a su lado iba una Yellow sonrojada.

Cuando por fin llegaron con el grupo, las miradas se centraron en Yellow. Pues su color y se semblante tembloroso no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

**Yellow, ¿estás bien?** – dice Blue mientras se acerca a la mencionada. Pero Red evita que toquen a Yellow, abrazándola de manera tierna y protectora.

**¡Clashto que eshta fien! Mira~, ¿no esh tierna…? Esch como un pikachu~ versión humano sechy…Porsh esho la amoooo~ mucho**\- la actitud más la voz melosa y poco entendible, por su estado, de Red daba risa en Blue e incomodidad en los demás más la cara roja de Yellow, era todo un show.

Mientras Red seguía acariciando a Yellow, y ella por milagro no se había desmayado, llega el trio de Sinnoh. Pearl jalando a Platinum y ésta siendo abrazada por Diamond.

**¡Sempais, necesito su ayuda! ¡¿Diamond está actuando raro y tengo miedo de que cometa una estupidez?! …** – grita Pearl, pero luego observa a su sempai Red. **\- … ¿Red sempai cariñoso?...**

**¡¿Alguien me puede decir que demonios está pasando aquí?!** – Emerald se encontraba irritado por las escenas enfadosas y melosas

**Creo que están bajo un efecto secundario…** \- todos recordaron la nota de Advertencias. Cris mira a Dia y a Red. – **Diamond está "hambriento" y Red sempai estaba "sediento", estos dos eran efectos secundarios de la nota.**

**Eso quiere decir, que el idiota de Gold y Ruby también estén en un efecto de la nota, ¿no?** – dice Silver algo dudoso.

**¡TENGO HAMBRE!** – todos se asustaron por el repentino grito de Dia. Por fin había soltado a Platinum, pero se encontraba sentado en el piso mientras lloraba. Se levanta y ve a Blue, rápidamente se acerca a ella. Todos se quedaron callados analizando lo que haría el pequeño holder.- **¡Bombones~!**

Entonces Dia toca uno de los pechos de Blue. Aun sin poder comprender la situación, Blue lo mira sorprendida. Pero fue el apretó que la hizo reaccionar. - **¡NO TOQUES!** \- Dia asustado sin entender lo que ocurría, o lo que hizo, empezó a correr.

**¡Diamond eres un hijo de ditto! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!** – grita Green mega enojado, mientras es retenido por Sapphire y Emerald, y Silver por Crystal.

**!Ven para acá¡ No te voy hacer nada... !solo te golpeare hasta que dejes de respira¡** \- Grita Silver.

**Al parecer Diamond-san salió del salón.** – Yellow junto a los demás veían a Dia huir. **– Esto es malo, perdimos a Ruby-san, Gold-san y Diamond-san. ¿Qué haremos?** – Green y Silver se calman pero miraban la puerta por donde Dia había salido con enojo. Blue se sentía algo avergonzada.

**¡Me eshtas engañando con eshos tipos! **– Red miraba a Yellow con tristeza contenida. **– Pensé que yo era shuficiente para ti. Penshé que te daba lo mejor. Pero no~, preferiste salir con unos mocoso en vez que conmigo… sigf, sigf…yo… sigf… **\- Red se sentó y empezó a llorar enfrente de Yellow. Y ella lo miraba incrédulamente.

¡**Oh genial, primero Diamond y ahora Red! ¡¿Quién más sigue?! **– grita Green con sarcasmo e ira.

**Oh~ Pero que hermosa luces… Sapphire-chan.** – Ruby había llegado y estaba abrazando a Sapphire por atrás de manera cariñosa, y ella le estaba un ataque de nervios.

**¡Yo y mi gran bocota!** – Green hace facepalm.

**¡TE AMO! ¡CASATE CONMIGO!** – grita Ruby. Todos, pero TODOS en el salón voltearon ante aquella propuesta. Todos e incluso Red que dejo de llorar, se sorprendieron a tal propuesta del joven.

**P-pe-pero… ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Ruby?! ¡D-deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas!** – dice Sapphire mientras se suelta del abrazo de Ruby. Era muy obvio su sonrojo y su tartamudez.

**Pero yo no estoy mintiendo… Sapphire Birch… ¡TE AMO!-** esto se estaba poniendo bueno, pues Ruby se inclina ante Sapphire y de su bolsa de pantalón saca una cajita dejando ver un anillo. Nadie se esperaba eso, ni siquiera Blue. – **Sapphire Birch, ¿te casarías conmigo?...** – la mirada profunda de Ruby, más el brillo del anillo la ponía más nerviosa.

**Y-yo… R-ruby… somos jo-jovenes… pero yo si t-te…** \- Sapphire no dejaba de balbucear cosas, pero todos seguían concentrados en la pareja.

**¡Ruby~! –** Blue le grita sacando el trance a todos. **\- ¿Puedes venir unos momentos?**

**Mi amada salvaje de corazón valiente y hermoso cuerpo que me encanta admirar. Mientras usted piensa en una respuesta, iré hablar con nuestra hermosa sempai.** \- Ruby le entrega la caja con el anillo a Sapphire y se va hacia con Blue dejándola confundida.

Blue y Ruby empiezan a susurrar cosas y empiezan a intercambiar objetos, para luego seguir platicando.

**Crystal sempai, ¿Qué le está pasando a Ruby sempai? **– dice Platinum, pero se notaba que aún estaba preocupada por Diamond. - **¿Qué efecto estará sobre él?**

**Bueno, Platinum. Lo más seguro que sea sinceridad extrema. **

**Eso quiere decir que a Ruby sempai realmente ama a Sapphire sempai.** – dice Pearl sorprendido.

**Yo siento que es estupidez. **– Emerald mira con desagrado la escena. **\- Pero tenemos que buscar a Gold sempai y a Diamond, antes de que algo malo ocurra. **

**Emerald sempai tiene razón. Debesmos buscarlos. –** Platinum estaba lista para ir en busca de los chicos, sin embargo.

**¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! **– las miradas se centraron en Green. - **Tenemos que encontrar a los otros dos idiotas. Y luego nos iremos a descansar. Porque viendo este lugar, dudo que vaya a haber una fiesta.** \- Todo lo que había dicho Green era verdad. La fiesta ya no era ¿fiesta? Entonces estaba decidido, era irse al hotel a descansar.

**¡Hey, chicos! Creo que hay un problema.** – Silver fue ahora quien llamó la atención. **– Sapphire, tu futuro marido acaba de huir.**

**¡Silver sempai! ¡Ruby no es mi futuro marido!... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué?! **

**Ruby se acaba de ir. Creo que lo que le dije le afecto mucho. **– todos miraban con incredulidad a Blue, que se mostraba algo preocupada pero con una sonrisa.

**¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, Blue sempai? **

**Bueno… veras, Sapphire… le dije que tú estabas esperando a un chico que conociste de niña, del cual te habías enamorado. Y por eso dudabas mucho en escoger una decisión… Se puso a sollozar y a balbucear cosa… y luego dijo literalmente, me quiero morir. Y salió corriendo**.

**¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo! Aun no lo he golpeado por lo que me obligaron a hacer. – **Sapphire toma a Emerald y se lo lleva como un saco. **– Nos vemos en el hotel**

**¡Hey, baja! ¡Bájame!…** \- Y Sapphire junto a Emerald salieron del salón con gran fervor.

**Creo que nomás tenemos a Red sempai.** – Pearl mira a su sempai. -** ¡¿Red sempai?! ¡¿Yellow sempai?! **– grita Pearl asustado.

Red y Yellow se encontraban tirados en el suelo abrazados, o mejor dicho, Red abrazando a una Yellow completamente roja. Al parecer no aguanto más los cariñitos que le daba Red hacia ella.

**Sempais, creo que lo mejor es que Blue sempai me ayude a buscar a Gold y Platinum junto con Pearl busquen a Diamond. Si no los encontramos a más tardar a las 12:00 nos vamos al hotel.**

**Creo que tienes razón, Crystal. Silver y yo llevaremos a los desmayados al hotel y nos uniremos a la búsqueda. **– dice Green.

Rápidamente todos actuaron a lo ordenado. De la misma manera, el salón solo se quedó con los líderes de gimnasio borrachos y de alto mando, y todas las chicas de esos grupos no se encontraban ebrias sino tomándoles fotos a los ebrios y extremadamente borrachos del lugar. Al parecer ella si estaban festejando a los máximo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por la larga espera. Intentaré ser más continua :D**

**Este capítulo se me hizo algo loco para mi gusto, pero bueno, es humor loco. Gracias por sus comentarios (hasta ahorita sé que se llaman reviews xD). Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Yami4923 y yopi XD adivinaron mi secreto. Tengo cuenta en Youtube con mi mismo nombre, Rukineko1. Pueden ver mis videos de algunas parejas que me gustan.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Conclusiones**

**Las chicas no conocen a Ruby **

**¿Yellow parece un pikachu?**

**¿Alguien quiere bombones? ¬w¬**

**¿Diamond es un suertudo o fue un milagro, las toco y no murió en manos de Green y Silver?**

**¿Alguien esta celoso?**

**¿Habrá boda Frantic en algún futuro?**

**¿Sera sinceridad extrema o estupidez?**

**Gracias por leer**


	5. ¿Qué?

Después de una larga y frustrante búsqueda, sin olvidar inútil, los pokedex holders regresaron al hotel con las manos vacías. No habían podido encontrar a ningún "idiota". Resignados, decidieron descansar para realizar otra búsqueda.

~A la mañana siguiente~

En lo más alto del hotel, se encuentra un lugar especial de la familia Berlitz. Una habitación amplía con muebles caros y refinados dando la sensación de estar en la sala de un monarca. Dentro de esta habitación se encontraba Platinum.

Ella no se mostraba muy feliz esa mañana. Miraba una taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos, que ordeno al servicio de habitación. Mientras a su vez se encontraba recargada en la puerta del balcón, sintiendo el aire fresco.

**Diamond...**\- un susurro salió de su boca, el nombre de la persona que le hacía sentir esas emociones.

**Toc… toc… toc…** \- alguien tocaba la puerta de la enorme habitación.

**Adelante.** – la puerta se abrió de manera brutal, asustando a Platinum. – **Oh, son ustedes sempais. Por favor, no estrelle la puerta.**\- Blue simplemente sonrío y se adentró a la habitación, siendo seguida por las demás chicas holders.

**Wow… ¡Sí que es muy grande! **– Dice Sapphire al admirar lo amplia que era la habitación.- **parece una habitación para un rey. - ** Yellow y Crystal anonadas veian el enorme cuarto. En cambio, Blue sonreía con comodidad por el lugar.

**Sempais, ¿alguna noticia de Diamond y los sempais?** – dice Platinum con esperanza, pero estas se fueron cuando vio como Crystal negaba con la cabeza.

**Sapphire no encontró ningún rastro de nadie. Nadie encontró una pista de ellos.** – dice Crystal preocupada de que Gold le haya pasado algo, pues de él se sabía muy poco.

**Green junto con Emerald salieron en busca de algo que ayudara a encontrarlos. **– dice Blue mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, al igual que todas.

**Silver san y Pearl san están en la habitación de Red san cuidándolo.** – dice Yellow con un poco de tranquilidad.

**Bueno, chicas. No hay que ponernos tirstes, los chicos están haciendo lo que siempre hacen… tonterías. Además, todo tiene solución en esta vida**.- las chicas sonrieron de manera tímida, al parecer todo este caos las había preocupado. – **Recuerden lo que dijo Ruby una vez "algunos idiotas son como un Magikarp, inútiles y débiles; pero cuando la necesidad lo demanda son como un Gyarados, fuertes y resistente". **– Todas reí recordando al mini Ruby. Ya más tranquilas, Blue empezó a mirar de manera picara a Yellow, quien tembló al sentir esa mirada. – **Parece que alguien ya uso sus encantos femeninos. **

**¡¿D-d-de que está hablando, Blue san?! **– dice nerviosa y roja Yellow, haciendo notable su vergüenza y a su vez aceptando lo ocurrido. Las risas de las demás holders sonaban en el cuarto.

**¡¿Pero tú, de que te ríes?!** – dice Blue de manera repentina mientras le apuntaba a Sapphire, que estaba a un lado de ella. – **Si no fuera de que Ruby huyera, ya habría boda Frantic.**

**¿Frantic?... **– dicen todas confundidas incluso Sapphire, quien intenta ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza.

**Yo le puse así al nombre de su emparejamiento. **– las caras de incredulidad de las chicas hacia Blue no se iban. – **Es que significa frenético, y como ustedes tiene una relación muy frenética… bueno, en realidad no sé cómo explicarlo… ¡¿Pero a que no suena genial?! **– dice de manera divertida.

**¿Está bien?** – dicen todas confundidas mientras Blue se imaginaba "Frantic". Fue cuando un ruido acompañado de un zumbido suena en el cuarto.

**_Ring… Ring…_ **\- Era la pokegear de Crystal. Ella rápidamente lo saca y presiona unos botones para luego colocarlo en le mesa.

**Buenos días. Habla Crystal y junto a mí se encuentra las demás chicas. ¿Qué pasa, Emerald? **

_**Hemos encontrado algo de Ruby.** _– al parecer la pokegear estaba en altavoz.

**¡¿De Ruby?! ¡¿Enserio?! –** dice Sapphire con alegría que le contagio a las demás. – **Ya era hora, ocupo hacerlo sufrir por lo que me hizo.** – Yellow y Platinum temían nuevamente por la salud del coordinador.

_**Así es…** _\- la voz de Emerald no sonaba igual de alegre que las chicas. Cosa que pudo notar Crystal y Yellow.

**Etto… Emerald san, ¿pasa algo malo?** – dice Yellow saliendo del trance de la alegría y a su vez preocupando a las chicas. – **Es que no puedo oírte muy feliz que digamos.**

_**Encontramos TODA la ropa de Ruby al igual que sus cosas, menos sus pokeballs. Nada más. No sabemos que le paso, solo estaba el montón de sus cosas.** _– ahora fue Green quien hablo de manera muy seria pero preocupada. Todas se empezaron a preocupar temiendo que volviese a pasar lo de la última vez.

**Oigan… yo tengo sus pokemons. **– las chicas miran a Blue con inquietud. Ella se sorprende por las miradas fijas en ella.

_**¿A qué te refiere, Blue? ¿Cómo es que tienes su pokemons?** _\- dice Green más tranquilo pero a su vez más preocupado.

**Bueno… ¿recuerda que durante la fiesta le hable a Ruby? **– las chicas asienten. – **Pues antes de decirle lo de Sapphire le pedí que me diera sus pokemons por su seguridad.**

… - nadie dijo nada. Estaban intentando procesando la información de Green y la de Blue. Y a su vez sacando conclusiones de lo ocurrido con Ruby.

Hasta que Saphire se levantó del sillón felizmente. - **¿En dónde se encuentran, Green sempai?** – dice Sapphire.

_… **Estamos en la ruta 208… ¿Por qué la pregunta?**_

**Iré para allá y me llevare a Nana. Así rastrearemos a Ruby.** – después de medita unos segundos, ahora todos entendía. Como Sapphire tenía su sentido del olfato bien desarrollado y junto a Nana encontraría a Ruby por medio de su olor.

_**Está bien. Aquí te esperamos…** _\- dice Green antes de colgar. Cris presiona unos botones para aceptar la llamada finalizada.

**¡Es una gran idea!** – dice Blue. Empieza a buscar en su bolsa hasta sacar una pokeball. Y se la lanza a Sapphire. – **Aquí tienes, Sapphire. Cuídala bien, ya conoces como es Ruby de quisquilloso. **

**Nos vemos.** – Sapphire corre hacia el balcón. Libera pilo y se monta en él. **– ¡A la ruta 208!** \- Y así desaparece la presencia de Sapphire.

Después del silencio que se formó en la sala, un repentino comentario de Cris llamo la atención de las demás. **\- Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le acaba de pasar a Gold. **– todas miraban sorprendidas por el comentario. Fue hasta que Crystal se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Nerviosa, y sin olvidar roja completamente, dice tartamudeando. – **Y-yo m-me referia a que -**

**Que esta tan preocupada de Gold sempai, que no puede dejar en pensar en él, ¿no?** – la forma ingenua en que dijo Platinum esa declaración, que era cierta, provoco un enorme sonrojo en Cris al ser descubierta y una risa de parte de Blue por la ingenua niña.

El ambiente cómodo fue interrumpido por un portazo. En la puerta se podía ver a Silver, Pearl y Red. Pearl, quien fue el que golpeo la puerta, entro rápidamente seguido de los otros dos. La cara de los dos menores era de enojo contenido mientras que la de Red era de alegría.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo Silver habla primero. – **Red sempai… Ha perdido la memoria…**

Incrédulas por aquella confesión tan repentina. Lo único que pudieron pronuncia fue un largo y fuerte. – **¡¿EEEHHHHHHHH?!**

_Flashback_

_En una de las habitaciones del gran hotel se encontraba Silver y Pearl cuidando de Red, quien se encontraba inconsciente en la cama de la habitación. Silver miraba tranquilamente por la ventana pensando en las mil formas en que golpeara a Diamond por haber tocado a su hermana. Pearl en cambio, estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Red pero a quien observaba era a Silver pues se podía notar una aura oscura alrededor de éste._

_**Mmm…**__ \- fue el dueño del bostezo quien llamó la atención de los dos. Red se había despertado y con flojera se sienta en la cama. Silver se acerca a Pearl y a Red ya más tranquilo, pues no se veía tan mal. - ¿Eh?_

_**Buenos días, Red sempai. ¿Cómo se siente? **__– dice Pearl alegría pero ésta se fue cuando su sempai lo miraba confundido. - __**¿Pasa algo malo?**_

_**¿Se siente bien?**__ – Silver lo analiza. No teniía nada pero su rostro se veía algo confundido y dudoso. _

_**Sí, gracias por preguntar… Pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**__ \- dice Red ladeando un poco su cabeza. Silver y Pearl se había quedado como piedra al oír esa pregunta. _

_**P-p-pero… ¡¿PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO, RED SEMPAI?! ¡No haga ese tipo de bromas!**__ – dice Pearl intentando creer que era una broma de Red. _

_Silver miraba a Red desconcertado. – __**Pearl, tranquilízate**__. – dice de manera tranquila, Pearl entendió. Red no estaba jugando. Debía estar tranquilo, si no la situación con Red no iba a mejorar. - __**¿Sabes quién eres? **_

… _**Soy Red y tengo 20 años… y no más. Jejeje**__ – dice sobándose la cabeza de manera despreocupada._

_**Red sempai… ¿Sabe quiénes somos nosotros?**__ – dice Pearl con esperanza a que supiera algo, tan solo un poco._

_Red mira a Silver detenidamente.- __**tú pareces… una linda chica emo*.**__ – dice muy sonriente. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras._

_Una vena se asoma por la cabeza de un Silver muy enojado. Antes de que Silver golpeara a Red, Pearl lo sujeta. – __**¡Silver sempai! ¡Tranquilícese! ¡Recuerde que Red sempai no recuerda nada!**_

_**¡Si, lo sé! ¡PERO DECIR ME SOY UN EMO! ¡Y SOBRE TODO UNA CHICA! ¡Suéltame solo lo mataré lentamente!**__ – Silver forcejeaba contra Pearl. Red miraba la escena muy graciosa.- __**¡ESTA BIEN! ¡No le haré nada!**__ – dice ya más calmado pero aún seguía enojado._

_**Red sempai, él es Silver y no es una chica emo. Es un chico, solo que tiene el cabello largo. **__– dice Pearl, quien ya había soltado a entendia lo despistado que era sus sempai como para confundir a Yellow como un chico. - __**¿Y de mí no se acuerda?**_

_**Mmm… te me haces familiar… ¡Oh, ya sé quién eres! **__– Pearl sonreía con felicidad, su sempai lo recordaba. __**\- ¡Eres Flapjack*!...**_

…_**¡YO LO MATÓ!**__ – Silver sostenía a Pearl por los brazos para que evitara estrangular a Red. - __**¡Suélteme, Sempai! ¡Yo lo mató por los dos no se preocupe! **_

_**No, Pearl. Sera mejor que lo llevemos con los demás a ver en que nos pueden ayudar.**__ –viendo de mala gana a Red. Y éste simplemente sonreía con preocupación._

_Fin del Flashback_

**Y eso fue lo que paso antes de dirigirnos hacia acá.** – dice Silver sentado en el sillón junto a Crystal. Pearl estaba parado al lado del sillón de Platinum. Y Red estaba sentando entre Yellow y Blue. – **No sabemos cómo perdió la memoria.**

**Esto no puede estar pasando.** – dice Crystal preocupada. – **Primero la desaparición de Ruby y luego la memoria de Red sempai.**

**¿Eh? ¿Ruby sempai? ¿Qué le paso?** – Platinum le cuanta a Pearl y Silver de manera breve lo ocurrido.

**Red, ¿no recuerdas a nadie?** – dice Blue preocupada por él. A pesar de ser una persona muy juguetona, era también lista como para comprender la seriedad de las cosas.

**Y-yo si recuerdo algo.** – Las chicas se llenaron de emoción, en cambios los chicos sabían que iba salir con una estupides. – **Ella…** \- sujeta a Yellow de los hombros. Y por la cercanía, ella se sonroja. – **esta chica tan linda como un pikachu, es mi novia, ¿no?**

**Puf… Jajajaja…** \- Blue comienza a reírse a carcajadas por la cara de Yellow. Todos miraban incrédulos la escena, excepto de Platinum quien veía muy alegre por su sempais.

**¿Por qué dice eso, Red sempai?** – dice Pearl al ver que nadie decía nada.

**Porque soñé con ella.** \- su voz ya no era juguetona sino tierna. Todos se concentraron en Red, Blue dejo de reir y Yellow, a pesar estar nerviosa con la cercanía del chico, mantenía contacto con los ojos del chico. – **Soñé que ella y yo íbamos tomados de la mano por el bosque. Yellow… **

**Red… **\- aquella escena era tan romántica que los demás se sentían incomodos por estar presente, mientras que Blue filmaba la escena para aprovecharse del chico en cuanto recuperara la memoria.

**Ring… ring…** \- nuevamente la pokegear de Crystal sonó, interrumpiendo el momento. Cris se levanta hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba el pokegear. – **Es un número desconocido…** \- presiona unos botones y vuelve a colocarlo en la mesa. – **habla Crystal, ¿Quién es?**

_**Etto… soy Gold…** \- dice de forma timida y en voz baja._

**¡Gold! / ¡Gold sempai!** – todos gritan sorprendidos y felices.

**Gold, ¿Dónde demonios estas? **– dice Crystal inquieta pero feliz de oír su voz, aunque era raro que él hablara así.

_**Crystal chan…** **Tengo miedo…**_ \- ¿Chan?... ¡¿CHAN?! ... Este definitivamente no era Gold, esa voz tan… ¿tierna? Y él tenía miedo, no era de él. O algo le paso, o un efecto.

**Gold, ¿Qué efecto tienes? ¿Depresión? ¿Estupidez? ¿O sinceridad extrema?... **– dice Crystal nerviosa, temiendo de que él tenga uno de esos efectos… ¡o todos a la vez!

_**¿De qué hablas, Crystal chan?- **_ dice confundido.

**A lo que se refiere Crystal, es que ayer encontramos una nota que contenia los efectos de lo que ustedes se tomaron… **\- dice Silver más tranquilo para que Gold entendiera.

_**Creo que se están confundiendo… Esa nota es de los EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS que se iban a producir durante el lapso de que el VERDADERO EFECTO empezara hacer efecto… el efecto debió haber hecho efecto hace un par de horas atrás.**_ \- dice remarcando algunas palabras para que no se confundiera…Todos tenían los ojos abierto como platos e inconscientemente miraron a Red que sonreía sin entender nada. Entonces, recordaron a Ruby.

**¿Cuáles son los otros efectos? ¿Y quién fue el de la gran idea de tomar esas estúpidas pociones? ** \- dice Blue.

_**Eso no importa. Ocupo que venga por mí y Diamond sama… rápido… tengo miedo de que Diamond sama se enoje…**_ \- esto lo último lo dijo en tono de súplica. ¿Diamond estaba con Gold? ¿Diamond sama? ¿Diamond enojarse? Esto definitivamente no estaba normal.

**Gold sempai, ¿Dónde se encuentra? **– dice Platinum, al ver que nadie reaccionaba.

_**Estoy en la cárcel y también está aquí esta Diamond sama, señorita Platinum. Necesito que alguien venga por mí, por favor.** **Estar cerca de Diamond sama da mucho miedo.**_– dice dramáticamente.

**Está bien iremos por ti.** – dice de mala gana Silver.

_**Enserio, gra-**_.- Cris le había colgado, estaba enojada. La razón, ¿Cómo demonios hizo ese idiota para llegar a la cárcel?

**¿Diamond… en la cárcel?** – dice Pearl sorprendido al igual que todos.

Blue llamo la atención de todos. – **Chicos, ya hay que ponernos serios. Llamaremos a Green y a los demás para decirles que nos vemos en la mansión de Platinum. Silver y yo iremos por los idiotas de la cárcel. Ustedes se irán a la mansión e intentaran que "otro Ruby" recuerde algo, ¿entendido?**

**¿Y Ruby sempai?** – dice Pearl. **\- ¿Qué pasara con él?**

**Podemos pedirle a la señorita Fatima nos informe sobre él. Como líder de gimnasio, se le informa todo los detalles que puedan ocurrir en la ciudad.-** dice Platinum a lo que todos asiente.

**Estar aquí no será muy cómodo, además de que en la mansión hay un laboratorio y podemos investigar lo que les paso.** – dice Crystal seriamente.

**Entonces, está todo decidido. Nos vemos en la mansión…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Sé que este capítulo fue muy corto. Tuve un problema con mi lapto… Todas mis historias y algunos capítulos que escribía se borraron T_T Este iba ser un capitulo largo y gracioso pero, por culpa de mi Lapto, no lo fue. Pero para el próximo prometo más humor.**

**Bueno, creían que me había olvidado de Gold… Pues sí, realmente me olvide de él. ME di cuenta mientras leía sus review. Pero ya está aquí. **

**Gracias por leer, se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones y errores que tuve. **

***No quise ofender a nadie. Si lo hice, lo lamento mucho.**

***Personaje de la caricatura de "La desventuras de Flapjack"**

**Conclusiones**

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ruby?**

**Al parecer tenemos a otro Ruby, si saben a lo que me refiero.**

**¿Red y Yellow?**

**¿Gold le tiene miedo a Diamond?**

**¿Diamond sama? **

**Hasta la próxima, y gracias por leer.**


	6. Ni aquí ni allá

Dicho y hecho, cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación se fueron a realizar la tarea encomendada por Blue. La antes mencionada y Silver salieron de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a los demás con un Red amnésico.

**¿Quién es Gold, Dia, Ruby…? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en un hotel de lujo? ¡Quiero a mi mamá!** – El silencio fue roto por Red y sus preguntas, sobresaltando a los que lo rodeaban.

**Tranquilícese, sempai. Primero que nada, nosotros somos sus kohai y usted se encuentra en un estado de amnesia**.- Dice Platinum, intentado mantenerlo en calma.

**¿Y por qué tengo amnesia?** – Dice Red confundido.

**Por un idiota pervertido…** \- Crystal susurra enojada para sí misma, recordando a Gold.

Yellow simplemente suspira mientras que los holders de Sinnoh se sorprenden por la nueva faceta de su sempai.

Hoy iba ser un día muy largo.

~Con Blue y Silver~

La gente que caminaba en el centro de la ciudad hablaba animadamente sobre como los líderes de gimnasio y los de alto mando se habían emborrachado, entre otras cosas.

Blue camina frustrada dejando escapar un suspiro. – **Y yo que quería aprovechar a comprar joyas…**

Silver, que seguía por detrás a Blue, la mira sorprendido. – **Pensé que te divertías por la situación actual de los cuatros.**

**Así es, pero no quería estar siguiéndolos como su niñera.** – Blue se detiene al igual que Silver. – **Tal vez deberíamos dejarlos así como castigo.**

**No, eso sería un poco cruel de nuestra parte.** – Blue lo miraba con puchero. – **Sabes que eso ya no funciona.**

**¡Oh, vamos! Mira esas tiendas… **\- Dice señalando una gran ventana donde se mostraba una variedad de objetos. – **Ve esos peluches gigantes… ¡Son tan lindos! ¡Y mira esos pendientes con conforma de pokeballs dorados, son tan hermosos!**

**Pero muy caros para tu presupuesto.** – Suelta simplemente, dándole en donde le dolía tanto.

Apoyándose en la vitrina de la tienda dice enojada y triste a la vez. - **¡Maldita pobreza!** – Pero rápidamente se animó al recordar que tenía dinero de Ruby.

**Y no podemos gastar el dinero, ocuparemos pagar la fianza de Gold y Diamond. **– Dice rápidamente como si hubiera leído su mente.

**¡BIEN!** – Grita frustrada y avanza con la frente en alto para evitar ver la hermosa joyería, objetos y artículos que vendían las tiendas.

Silver no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, era tan gracioso ver a Blue de esa manera. Antes de seguir caminado es detenido por un comentario de una joven, quien platicaba con otra más.

**Ayer, un muchacho lindo de ojos dorados y de muy buen cuerpo fue arrestado por alterar el orden público. Yo lo vi…y vaya que lo vi.** – Dice algo sonrojada.

Silver se acercó sin verse sospechoso al lado de las chicas. Él ya sabía de quien hablaban y que estaba en la cárcel, pero tenía curiosidad de saber el por qué lo habían metido ahí.

**¿Orden público? ¿Qué acaso andaba corriendo desnudo por la ciudad gritando "Libre soy"? Jajaja…** \- Dice con burla la otra.

**Así es…** \- Dice con una sonrisa socarrona nuevamente la joven mientras le salía sangre por la nariz. Su amiga y Silver la miraban con sorpresa y sonrojados por la declaración.

**¡SILVER~! ¡Apúrate!** \- Grito desde lejos Blue mientras le hacía señas a Silver para que la viera y sin hacerla esperar más corrió hacia ella.

Era oficial, Gold había perdido su dignidad o eso pensaba Silver.

~Con Green, Emerald y Saphire~

En la parte verde de la ruta 208, se encontraban tres personas. Todos parecían cansados y enfadados.

**No encontramos nada.** – Dice Sapphire mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto. - ¡Maldición!

**Actuar como salvaje no hará que aparezca, ¿sabes?** – Dice Emerald un poco frutado, a lo que ella responde fulminándolo con los ojos.

Green, que haces unos momentos estaba hablando por el pokegear, se acerca a ellos. – **Cambio de planes, nos iremos a la mansión Berlitz.** – Tanto Sapphire como Emerald lo miran confuso. – **Allá nos reuniremos, Platinum hablara con la líder de gimnasio encargada de estas áreas para infórmanos de cualquier cosa anormal. **

**Entonces… ¿Vamos a dejar a Ruby a la suerte?** – Dice Sapphire un poco preocupada.

**Así es… Solo, sin pokemons y ningún ítem en medio de la nada.** – Dice Emerald con simpleza, intentado molestar a Sapphire cosa que estaba logrando. – **ah, y desnudo.**

**Sabes… eso no ayuda en nada**. – Green levanta la mirada en busca de Nana. - **¿Algunos de los dos pueden llamar a la Mightyena de Ruby para irnos?**

Emerald levanta los hombros, en cambio Sapphire se levanta y aspira fuertemente ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de los chicos.

**¡NANAAAAA~!** – Sapphire grita tan fuerte que un montón de pokemons aéreos salen espantados de los árboles y dejando a Emerald y Green sordos y sufriendo de dolor en sus tímpanos.

**¡SAPPHIRE!** – Gritan enojados mientras con sus manos se tapan sus oídos en busca de relajar el dolor.

**¡Ops! **– Dice Sapphire avergonzada mientras se rasca la cabeza al ver lo que había hecho.

Antes de que alguno de los dos empezara a reclamarle, aparece Nana alegre, que incluso parecía emocionada, pero no venía sola. Un pequeño mudkip dormía plácidamente sobre ella.

**Miren, Nana hizo un amigo.** – Dice Sapphire curiosa ante la nueva presencia. Se acerca y se arrodilla frente a Nana para acaríciale la cabeza. – **Lo lamento, pero tenemos que ir. **

**Así que deja a tu nuevo amiguito cerca del agua y vámonos.** – Dice Emerald un poco molesto, pues el grito de Sapphire le dio dolor de cabeza.

**¡Oh, vamos! Se ve que es muy débil y fácilmente lo puede herir. Deberíamos llevárnoslo.** – Sapphire señala al pequeño pokemon que yacía sobre la espalda de la Mightyena. Emerald simplemente suspiro, Sapphire podría ser muy terca a veces.

**Que extraño…** \- Por fin habla Green. – **Es raro que un pokemon de este tipo este un lugar como este. ¿Tal vez este perdido?**

**Pues está decidido, nos lo llevamos y lo curamos para luego encontrar a su dueño**. – Dice Sapphire alegre.

**Si no podemos con los actuales perdidos… **\- Dice Green.

Sapphire toma al pequeño mudkip entre sus brazos para cargarlo como un bebé. – **Por alguna razón… siento que ya lo conozco…**

**Creo que ya estas alucinando.** – Sapphire voltea a ver al enano enojada. – **Estar tanto tiempo sin Ruby te atarantó…**

**¡Ya tuve suficiente!** – Grita enojada aventado al pequeño pokemon para despertarlo de manera brusca. Sapphire toma lo primero que ve, una roca del tamaño de Emerald, y corre con ella hacia él.

Asustado Emerald empieza a correr. – **¡¿Cómo demonios es qué puedes esa roca?! ¡¿Qué eres, un pokemon?!**

Mientras Emerald huía de su vida, Green los miraba con un Facepalm y Nana corrió en auxilio hacia el mudkip, quien no dejaba de balancearse debido al fuerte golpe.

Sin duda alguna, en este par hacía falta Ruby para calmarlos.

~Mansion Berlitz~

**¡Wooow! ¡Estan grande!** – Exclamo Red al entrar a la mansión de Platinum. – **Parece un castillo… Oye, Platinum. ¿Acaso eres una princesa?**

**Jejeje… Claro que no, Red sempai. **– Dice Platinum alagada por el comentario. – **Es solo una simple mansión como otras.** – Dice sin presumir, pues para ella era común. En cambio; Pearl y Crys la veían con cara de "¿enserio?".

**Etto…** \- Yellow pudo notar el ambiente un poco pesado y para aligerarlo un poco decide hablar. – **Platinum-san, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar para platicar y pasar el tiempo mientras llegan los demás?**

**Que gran idea, Yellow-sempai.** – Dice Pearl un poco más vivo.

**Claro. Le pediré a Sebastián si podría prepararnos un poco de té para tomarlo fuera de la mansión. **– Platinum se aleja en busca de su mayordomo, dejándolos en el pasillo que conducía a la entrada.

**¡Hey, Flapjack! **

**¡Que soy Pearl!** – Le grita enojado a Red. - **… ¿Qué paso, sempai?**

**¡He recuerdo algo!** – Habla alegre Red, llamando la atención también de las otras dos chicas.

**¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! **– Dice Crystal feliz. - ¿**Qué recordó, Red-sempai?**

**Recordé que…**

_Flashback_

_PVO – Red_

_Me sentía cansado y pesado más de costumbre. Además, tenía una endemoniada sed y mi visión se veía borrosa aunque con el pasar de los minutos pude ver al mí alrededor. Tres chicos de cabellos negros estaban frente de mí. Uno d ellos estaba hecho bolita mientras gritaba._

_**¡Tengo hambre!**__ – Dicho esto, empezó a sollozar levemente. Pero era tranquilizado por el chico de ojos rojizos y curiosa gorra._

_**Tranquis~ Todo estará bien. Como tu sempai te cuidare porque eres mi mejor amigo. **__– Dijo mientras lo abrazaba como un bebé._

_Estaba confundido. Me paré rápidamente pero caí sentado, aun sentía mi cuerpo desequilibrado. Me sentía fuera de lugar, pero no estaba asustado por las personas que estaba frente de mí. De hecho me sentía relajado._

_**Red-sempai, ¿se encuentra bien?**__ – Me pregunto el chico de ojos rojizos. Parecía muy preocupado por el chico que lloraba por comida y por mí._

_**U-un poco mareado pero bien…**__ \- Tartamudea pero firme en mi respuesta, a lo que el chico sonrió con tranquilidad._

_Antes de que el chico de la gorra rara me pudiera hablar, tanto a él como a mí nos asustó un grito. Rápidamente dirigimos la mirada al origen del grito. Era el otro chico que estaba inconsciente._

_Se encontraba parado frente a nosotros, y susurraba un montón de cosas que no podía oír. Parecía que no existíamos para él, pues empezó a hablar solo en voz alta._

_**¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué ellos tienen pegue y yo no? Yo también soy guapo… No… ¡Yo soy hermoso!**__ – Grito enojado mientras levantaba los brazos._

_El chico de la gorra y yo nos mirábamos confusos y un poco asustados por la actitud del muchacho de enfrente. - __**¡¿T-tú lo conoces?!**__ – Le digo mientras le apunto._

_**Si… por lastima. Y tú también, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? **__– Me dice curioso. ¿Acaso yo los conocía? pensé por un momento._

_**¡Al diablo la guardería pokemon, yo seré una princesa sirena! **__– Dice con orgullo mientras se alejaba de nosotros cantando. - __**¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡No puedo ocultarlo más…!**_

_**¡¿Qué acabado de ver?!**__ – Dijimos al mismo tiempo los tres pues el chico glotón se había recuperado para quedar peor que antes._

_Fin del Flashback_

PVO – Normal

Después de que Red terminara de hablar, nadie dijo nada. Yellow, Crystal y Pearl veían a Red estupefactos por el pequeño recuerdo.

**Por alguna razón, siento que eso fue demasiado raro.** – Dice Red un poco incómodo.

**Corrección. Eso fue lo más raro que he escuchado en mi corta vida. ** – Dice Pearl, aun incrédulo ante el relato, Yellow asiente de forma afirmativa ante lo que dijo el muchacho.

**Creo… Creo que ya no poder ver a Gold de la misma manera…** \- Susurra Crystal para sí misma un poco shockeada.

¡**Listo! Ya le avise a Sebastian, así que mientras esperamos que tal si vamos a tomar asiento afuera.** – Platinum se dirigió hacia ellos pero al llegar vio sus caras largas. – **Disculpen, ¿me perdí de algo?**

**No querrás saberlo…** \- Murmuraron los cuatros, dejando confundida a la chica.

Las personas son una caja de sorpresas… sorpresas que a veces nadie quiere descubrir.

PVO – Ruby

**Mmm… **\- Solté un quejido. Vaya que si me dolía mi cuerpo. Se sentía como si Sapphire me hubiera dado una paliza. Estaba tan cansado que el sueño, me estaba venciendo pero un grito me despertó.

**¡¿Dónde estoy?!** – Me levanto por reacción del susto pero caigo al no poder mantenerme en equilibrio. Estaba en un lugar con frondosa vegetación, debía estar en un bosque o selva.

Entonces recordé lo que paso.

**Claro, claro, claro…** \- Dije un poco molesto. – **Voy a matar a Gold después de esto… **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de un año, desde que subí un capitulo, y creo que he perdido el toque cómico. T_T Honestamente, no sé qué pensar de este capítulo. Intente escribirlo bien, largo y que diera risa. **

**Espero que haya sido así, por lo menos me alegría haberlos hecho sonreí. :) Me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Espero Rewiev con sus opiniones y sugerencias :3**

**Conclusiones**

**Yo también quiero unos pendientes dorados, ¿Quién no quisiera unos?… ¡Maldita pobreza! **

**¿Gold es un exhibicionista?**

**¿Acaso Gold ya perdió lo último de su cordura?**

**¿Sapphire tiene realmente una voz muy alta?**

**¿Y ese Mudkip?**

**¿Qué ondas con Ruby? **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	7. Efectos

PVO – Ruby

**Mmm… **\- Solté un quejido. Vaya que si me dolía mi cuerpo. Se sentía como si Sapphire me hubiera dado una paliza. Estoy tan cansado que el sueño me está venciendo pero un grito me despertó.

**¡¿Dónde estoy?!** – Me levanto por reacción del susto pero caigo al no poder mantenerme en equilibrio. Estaba en un lugar con frondosa vegetación, debía estar en un bosque o selva.

Entonces recordé lo que paso.

**Claro, claro, claro…** \- Dije un poco molesto. – **Voy a matar a Gold después de esto… **

Suspire pesadamente, el solo recordar las cosas que hice ayer me dejaban incómodo y avergonzado por como actué. De seguro que Blue-sempai ha de estar aprovechándose de esta situación. Aunque pudiera moverme, me negaba a mover tan un centímetro, dolía y vaya que me dolía.

**Terminando todo esto, juro que tendré que ir con un Hypno para que me devuelva mi cordura.** – Digo para mí mismo mientras un vena sobre salía en mi frente.

Estaba acostado boca arriba observando el cielo, cuando miro al mi alrededor, curiosamente todo se me hace muy grande y más fresco de lo normal. Además podía oír perfectamente el sonido de los demás pokemons e incluso sentir su presencia.

Eso no es normal.

**¡Oh, no!** – Un chillido sale de mis labios. Me intento levantar pero caigo de golpe. Asustado mire mis manos, pero qué... Suelto un grito silencioso. - **¡No…!**

**¡No, no, no, no, no…!** – Me arrastro como pude, a pesar del dolor, hacia lo que podía que escuchar un rio, y efectivamente lo es. Me acerque a la orilla para mirar mi propio reflejo.

**No lo puedo creer…** \- Me miro asombrado y a la vez horrorizado al "verme", tanto así que mis palabras iban desapareciendo. - **¡Y-yo… soy…!**

**¡HORRRRIIIIBLLEEEEEEE! **

* * *

Blue y Silver

PVO – Normal

Blue y Silver entraban a la estación de policía de la ciudad. Muchos policías y pokemons salían y entraban con regularidad. En el departamento, se podía ver un escritorio situado al puro entrar. Supusieron que se trataba de la recepción así que se dirigieron allí.

Una joven policía se encontraba sentada mientras organizaba algunos papeles y a su lado un Squirtle con lentes oscuros la ayudaba.

**Buenas tardes. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?** – Dijo la policía mientras terminaba un trabajo, para ponerlo a un lado.

**Buenas tardes, estamos buscando a nuestros amigos. Ellos nos llamaron y dijeron que estaban aquí.** – Dijo Silver tranquilamente.

**Sí, creo que sus amigos son Gold de 17 años y Diamond de 13 años, ¿o me equivoco?** – Dice la policía mientras los mira… ¿con burla?

**¿Aja?** – Dice Blue un poco molesta, que no dejo pasar por desapercibido la cara de la policía.

**Así es, esos dos muchachos fueron arrestados por alterar el orden público. Uno iba por la calle corriendo semidesnudo mientras cantaba y el otro se robó un carrito de Hot-dogs y se los comió todos. **\- Dijo la señorita mientras reía al igual que el Squirtle.

**¡¿Qué?! **– Dijeron tanto Blue como Silver, incrédulos a lo que la policía les decían.

**¡Jajaja…! Pero… jaja… no… ¡esperen un momento!** – Dice mientras seguía riendo junto al pokemon, a lo que los dos pokedex Holders se los miraban con confusión. Hasta que poco a poco fueron relajándose. - **L-lo lamento mucho… Enserio…**

**¿Por qué tanta risa?** – Dice curiosa Blue ante la alegría de los policías.

La policía saco de su bolso un pokegear y empezó a picar unas teclas. - **Solo grabe un parte, miren**.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la pantalla del pokegear y aunque el video era de mala calidad y se movía mucho se podía apreciar lo que ocurría.

_El video empezó._

_Entre la oscuridad se podía ver un pequeño disturbio, un grupo de policías llevaban a un chico, que era un Gold semidesnudo y despeinado._

_**-¡Si ya saben cómo me pongo, para que me invitan!**__ – Grita el joven enojado y semi ebrio. _

_Gold era arrastrado con fuerza por varios policías, y atrás de ellos seguía un chico de cabellera negra esposado._

_-__**Como se atreven a tocarme, malditos. ¿No saben con quien se están metiendo?**__ – Diamond dijo enojado y serio. – __**Yo soy… ¡EL REY DE LA COMIDA!**_

_Ambos chicos eran arrastrados hasta un carro de policía. _

_El video se cortó después._

**Jajaja…** \- Blue empezó a reír con burla hacia sus pequeños kohais hacia el ridículo. **\- ¡Debes pasarme el video! ¡Por favor!**

**¡Claro! Pásame tu número…** \- Tanto la policía y Blue platicaban divertidas acerca de lo ocurrido, además de que Blue le pasa videos anteriores de los mismos.

**Pero qué acaba de pasar…** \- Dice un Silver serio y decepcionado de sus compañeros y de las personas que lo rodean.

* * *

Mansión Berlitz

A las afueras de aquella majestuosa mansión, donde una hermosa vegetación abundaba y bailaban al son del viento, recibía la visita de tres personas con sus pokemons.

**¡Yeeee~!** – Grita Sapphire al saltar de su Tropius a una alta altura. En sus manos estaba el pequeño Mudkip, asustado por la energía de la chica.

**Yo también estaría asustado si estuviera en su lugar.** – Susurra Emerald, mientras regresaba a su pokemon a la pokeball.

**¿Dijiste algo, Emerald?** – Dice la salvaje con una sonrisa maligna, asustando al pokemon entre sus brazos y al chico.

**¡Nada!** – Dice Emerald, dando pasos hacia atrás.

**Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.** – Green camina delante de ellos, dirigiéndose a la mansión. – **Será mejor que dejen de pelearse y nos reunamos con los demás.**

**¡Hai!** – Exclaman ambos pokedex Holders de Hoenn, a la vez que siguen a su sempai.

Green empieza a tocar la puerta de la mansión y da un leve paso atrás. En ese instante sale Sebastián el mayordomo de Platinum, quien muy amablemente los guía hacia los demás que se encontraban en el patio.

En vez de un patio normal, parecía un parque de primera calidad, ni siquiera el Safarí se compara con el lugar en cuanto belleza y naturaleza.

**Wow…** \- Dicen los tres asombrados por el gran lugar.

**Bienvenidos, sempais.** – Dice Platinum amablemente, se encontraba sentada en una manta.

**¡Estamos haciendo un pinic!** – Exclamo alegre Yellow, quien estaba al lado de Platinum.- **Por favor, únanse a nosotros.**

Mientras ambas chicas estaban sentadas disfrutando de la merienda, Crystal se encontraba jugando con todos los pokemons de ellas y de Ruby. A lo lejos estaban Pearl y Red teniendo una batalla pokemon amistosa, parecían muy entretenidos.

Emerald se aleja de ellos para acercase a Crys, Sapphire libera a Nana y al pequeño mudkip para que ambos corrieran hacia sus amigos pokemons.

**Etto… **\- Dice Sapphire confundida al ver a Red pelear como si nada. – **¿Acaso Red sempai ya recupero la memoria?**

**No… Pero al menos ya nos reconoce.** – Dice Yellow un poco más relajada.

**¿A qué te refieres con eso?** \- Dice Green, quien se sienta junto a Sapphire cerca de ellas.

**Red sempai sabe quiénes somos, pero no sabe el por qué.** – Dice Platinum mientras les entrega a los recién llegado un plato con pastel.

**Por lo menos, es algo.** – Green se veía frustrado por la situación, todas lo notaron al ver como aquel pastel era comido cruelmente.

**¿Y ese Mudkip?** – Yellow señala al pequeño pokemon con el que jugaba Zuzu.

**No lo sé, nos lo encontramos mientras buscábamos a Ruby.** \- Sapphire mira curiosa al pokemon. **\- ¡Yellow sempai! Debería hablar con él. **

**¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué?** – Dice la rubia un poco sorprendida señalándose.

**Lo encontraron cerca de donde estaban buscando a Ruby sempai… Se ve que tiene una gran relación con los pokemons del sempai… Y parece que le tiene un poco de cariño y miedo a Sapphire sempai… -** Dice Platinum curiosa ante esos hechos.

**Raro, ¿verdad?** – Green concuerda con la chica adinerada.

Yellow mira dudosa al pequeño pokemon, pero todo lo que había dicho Platinum era cierto. Suspiro y se levanta para dirigirse al Mudkip, quien jugaba con Zuzu.

Mudkip se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y de inmediato se acercó con confianza. Movio su cresta, dándole a entender a Yellow que lo acariciara y así lo hizo.

Yellow vio sorprendida al pokemon. Este simplente le sonrio antes de irse a jugar de nuevo.

**Yellow sempai, ¿está bien?** – Hablo Crys al ver que su sempai se quedó sorprendida.

**H-hai… Estoy bien.** – Reacciona Yellow con una sonrisa y una buena noticia para sus amigos. - **¡Qué tal si vamos con los demás, tengo que contarles algo!**

"_No te preocupes, tu amigo está bien."_

* * *

Con Silver y Blue

Risas y carcajadas se oían por todo el departamento. Blue junto a otros policías, incluyendo a la recepcionista, estaban disfrutando los vídeos que traía la castaña. Silver por su parte, estaba sentado en una de los sillones del lugar.

**¿Cuánto tiempo llevo esperando?** – Se dijo a sí mismo. Levanto su mirada a un reloj del cuarto, llevaba más de 30 minutos sentado, según sus cálculos. Y sabía que iba a durar mucho más si no hacía nada. Vio como otra policía junta su pokemon pasa frente a él. – **¡Disculpe!**

**Mmm… **\- Se detuvo y muy amablemente le preguntó. - **¿En qué le puedo ayudar?**

**Estoy aquí buscando a dos muchachos.** – Dice un poco impaciente. Un par de carcajadas llaman su atención, era la de los demás policías y Blue. – **De hecho se están burlando de ellos…**

**Ohhh… ¿el exhibicionista y el glotón?** – Pregunta la policía mientras su pokemon, que era otro Squirtle con gafas negras, se ríe. Silver asiente. **\- Fueron arrestados pero debido a que son menores de edad serán liberados sin ningún cargo, a no ser que se repita.**

**¡Claro! Estoy de acuerdo con eso.** – Comenta.

**Si gusta, mi pokemon lo puede guiar hasta ellos y le daré una notificación donde le avale que pueden ser liberados.** – Dice amable la policía mientras saca una especie de cuaderno.

**¿En serio? Gracias, no sabe lo mucho que me ayuda.** – Dice feliz Silver. Por fin descansaría de todo este show.

**Aquí. **– Le entrega a Silver una hoja con un escrito. La policía dirige su mirada al Squirtle.– **Teniente, guía al joven al área de detención de menores cargos.**

_¿Este Squirtle en un teniente?_ – Silver se sorprende ante el cargo del pokemon.

El pokemon empezó a avanzar hacia dentro del departamento seguido por Silver. Después de pasar por un pasillo y varias celdas con personas encerradas, se detuvieron en una habitación. En esa habitación estaba un policía.

El policía al darse cuenta de su presencia, grito y mantuvo posición de firmes.- **¡H-hai! ¡Teniente! **

**¡Squir! ¡Squirtle!** – Le gritó el pokemon a Silver.

Silver simplemente mira al pokemon y luego al policía, dando al último la nota que le habían entregado.

**Oh… Eres amigo de ellos…** \- Lo dijo conteniendo la risa.

**Ah…Sí… **\- Silver notó el cambio de actitud del policía. - **¿Puedo verlos?**

**C-claro…** \- El policía empezó a sacar unas llaves para abrir la puerta a lado. Dirigió su mirada al chico. - **… Entra… Y no dejes que te muerdan…**

**¿Qué? **– Fue lo único que pudo decir Silver antes de ser jalado y empujado por la puerta que acababa ser abierta por el policía.

Silver cayo de espalda dentro de la habitación y por el dolor no se dio cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que una voz lo llamó.

**¡Silver san~!** – Gritó una voz con alegría y esperanza.

**¡Silver sempai! – **Grito otra voz con emoción.

Silver no reconoció las voces, hasta que se levantó y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provino. Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que veía. En la habitación había camas y una mini televisión pero aparte de eso, está par de chicos donde dos resaltaban más.

**¡¿D-Diamond?! ¡¿Gold?!** – Silver exclamó sorprendido.

Gold estaba envuelto de cinta adhesiva en todo su cuerpo a una silla, él se encontraba llorando de alegría. Silver se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba llena con dibujos de pokemons con tinta roja.

**Jeje~ **\- Silver dirigió su mirada a la risa proveniente del pokedex holder más joven.

Diamond estaba riendo con dicha, ignorando la situación de Gold. A su vez que en sus manos estaba un plumón permanente color negro. Cuando Dia se dio cuenta de que Silver lo miraba, puso una carita de inocencia.

**Yo no hice nada~** \- Dijo sonriendo, a la vez que ocultaba el plumón. Silver al ver la cara de su Kohai, se limitó a evitar su mirada. Dia aprovechó esa oportunidad, y miro a Goldcon su linda carita. - **¿Verdad, Gold sempai?**

**¡H-hai…! -** Dijo aterrado el mencionado, cosa que noto su amigo.

Silver se acercó a liberar a Gold, pudo notar la cara de esperanza por parte de su amigo. Mientras que Dia avanzo hacia la puerta para abrirla un poco, pero fue detenido por la voz de Silver.

**¡No! Sé que hiciste algo, lo sé por qué Gold y será mejo-**

**¿Y crees que me importa?** – Diamond lo interrumpió con su voz que había cambiado radicalmente a una seria y burlesca, sin ni siquiera verlo. – **Intente ser bueno contigo… pero veo que tú no quieres que lo sea… ¿verdad?**

Dia voltea hacia los dos chicos, aquella tierna mirada había cambiado a una siniestra y divertida. Los dos chicos se asustaron de golpe, jamás había visto esa cara en su kohai. Silver lo miro molesto ante su nueva actitud, mientras quitaba la cinta que tenía atado a Gold.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, alentando de una cuarta presencia en la habitación. Los tres dirigieron su mirada a la persona que había entrado, era Blue.

**¡Silver, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado! **– Exclamó Blue un poco molesta, pero su molestia desapareció al ver el estado de Gold. Se acercó a él y toco la cinta.- **¿Pero qué le paso?**

**Snif… Snif… Fue mi culpa… Sinf … -** Diamond empezó a sollozar, cosa que cautivo a Blue pero dejo a los chicos descolocados ante la actuación del chico. – **Y-yo… solo quería jugar… Sinf… a… Snif…**

**Awww~** \- Blue suspiro ante la carita tierna y llorona de Dia. – **No te preocupes… ¡Ven y dame un abrazo!**

Diamond corrió a abrazar a Blue, ella le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo. – **¿Más tranquilo?** -El glotón asintió, para dejar de abrazarla. Blue le tomo la mano. - **¡Silver! Libera a Gold, nos vemos en la entrada.**

Blue y Diamond caminaron hacia fuera de la habitación. Pero antes de salir, Diamond les dedico una mirada de burla a los dos.

**Si no lo mate en la fiesta, ahora lo mato…** \- Susurró enojado Silver. Pero antes de que atacara al niño fue detenido por Gold, con la mano que le había liberado.

**Silver san… Tranquilicese… Solo será un par de horas que va a durar el efecto…** \- Dice Gold un poco asustado por la mirada de asesina del pelirrojo.

Silver suspira frustrado. Su mirada se dirige a Gold, sin cambiar su estado. – **Es cierto. ¡Todo es tu culpa!**

**Silver san… Por favor no golpeé tan feo mi lindo rostro… ¿por favor? - ** Gold mira a Silver en busca de piedad, al ver que se acerca con una cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Con Ruby

PVO - Ruby

Yo seguía lloriqueando y laméntame de mi horrendo estado actual, aunque desde hace rato había sentido la presencia de otra persona.

**Are… are… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?** – La voz femenina llamo mi atención, era una jovencita.

**Si vas a molestar, puedes retírate… no estoy de humor… **\- Gimoteo un poco al contestar.

**Soy la hechicera Ellen. Estoy segura que eres amigo de un tal Gold y Diamond, ¿no? –** Me dijo aquella chica de apariencia oscura y tenebrosa, pero no era feo según me había dicho Gold.

**No se supone que eras una bruja fea en vez de ser una linda hechicera…** \- Exclame un poco molesto, por mi situación, pero pude notar como se sonrojaba levemente.

**Y tú no deberías ser un ser humano en vez de un pequeño pokemon… **\- Ella soltó con simpleza.

**¡Bwaaaaa…!** – Empecé a llorar al recordar mi situación actual, puedo ver que ella se sorprendio y se incomodo por mi lloriqueo.

Sip, mi estado actual era la de un pequeño pokemon horrendo… para más ser exactos un Mudkip.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo o al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa :D **

**Y como se dieron cuenta, no explique rasgos físicos de los policías porque mi idea fue que ustedes se las dieran. No saben lo nerviosa que me puse al escribir este capítulo, por los cambios tan radicales de Gold y Diamond… .**

**En cuanto a Ellen, está basado en el nombre de un juego de indie, y su apariencia es la de una entrenadora pokemon Bruja.**

**Espero sus Review con su opinión y sugerencias: 3**

**Conclusiones**

**¿Red podrá recordar todo?**

**¿Silver podrá matar a Diamond?**

**¿Cómo reaccionaran al ver la nueva actitud de Gold y Diamond?**

**¿Descubrirán la verdadera intención de Dia?**

**¡RUBY ES UN ¿FEO? MUDKIP!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
